Entre rêve et réalité : d'une rive à l'autre
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: T à M / MPREG / Merlin est toujours valet du roi, du moins le pense-t-il parce que, dans une autre vie, ils vivent au grand jour et ils sont pères d'un merveilleux petit garçon… alors, où est la vérité ?
1. Prologue : En plein délire

**Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Plus de méchants. Juste un royaume en paix.**

**Pairing** : M&A / Léon&Gauvain

**Catégorie** : Romance / Hurt / Confort / Mpreg

C'est reparti ! Bonne lecture à tous ! je préviens juste que mes chapitres ne seront pas respectés, la longueur me donne la nausée en ce moment.

* * *

**Entre rêve et réalité : d'une rive à l'autre**

**.**

**Prologue : En plein... délire**

**.**

_Merlin, allongé dans un lit moelleux, avait l'impression qu'une personne lui donnait des tapes sur la tête. Il glissa une main nerveuse dans la chevelure en roulant sur le côté lorsque, tout d'un coup, le matelas s'affaissa derrière lui. Il grogna de sa migraine quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'un petit corps, haut comme trois pommes, venait de s'étendre près du sien._

_Il tenta de relever son visage quand, le souffle coupé, il croisa deux orbes d'un bleu marin qui le fixait d'un air amusé. Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin venait faire dans sa chambre ? Tout en réfléchissant, il balaya les alentours en plissant des yeux : il n'était pas dans la sienne._

_— Papa, marmonna le petit garçon qui se jeta à ses côtés, un bout de tissu bleu coincé entre ses petites mains et qui riait en gigotant dans tous les sens._

_Le sorcier, en l'entendant, se releva subitement : **papa ?** A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur le roi Arthur qui pénétra en lui offrant un sourire qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Statufié de ne rien comprendre, il le suivit de ses yeux ronds en train de s'assoir à ses côtés._

_— Père ! s'écria l'enfant en se levant du lit tout en tendant ses bras vers ce dernier._

_— Tu vas mieux, mon petit sorcier ? demanda le souverain qui posait une main contre son front._

_Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Arthur n'était pas le sien. Ce dernier s'inquiétait pour lui et il venait de l'appeler « mon petit sorcier »… Et ce gamin ? Qui était-il ? Paniqué, son regard affolé se posa partout dans la pièce. Il était dans le lit du roi ! LE LIT D'ARTHUR ! Le corps tremblant, il sauta dudit lit et s'enfuit de la chambre. En ne portant qu'une longue tunique rouge, il courut sans s'apercevoir que les gardes et les servants le regardaient d'un air ahuri. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le laboratoire, il entendit la voix de Gaius._

_— Merlin ? Que fais-tu dans cette tenue ?_

_Le sorcier, le souffle court, s'accrocha désespérément au bras de son mentor en lui murmurant comme un cinglé :_

_— Gaius ! Arthur ! Moi, dans son lit ! Le petit garçon en haut ! Gaius !_

_— Calme-toi, mon garçon… conseilla le plus âgé en le forçant à prendre place sur un tabouret._

_Les yeux du médecin semblaient le juger quelques instants et surtout, il paraissait aussi inquiet que celui du roi._

_— Qu'a encore fait Charles ? Tu sais que ton fils s'inquiète pour toi et c'est normal, vu ton état, ajouta-t-il en lui désignant son ventre…_

_Merlin sentait le vertige : FILS ! Et,… ENCEINT ! Blanc comme un linge, il s'évanouit._

**… … …**

— Mer-lin !

Le sorcier sursauta et tomba de son lit. « Aie » Les doigts frottant les paupières, il jeta un vif coup d'œil partout dans la petite pièce.

— Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais ? hurlait le roi, les mains sur les hanches, j'attends toujours mon repas !

Décontenancé, Merlin posa une main sur son abdomen totalement plat. Rassuré, il se mit à rire nerveusement : un cauchemar et rien de plus !

— J'arrive… souffla-t-il finalement en le regardant s'en aller.

Une journée comme toutes celles qu'il vivait aux côtés du roi. Entre les corvées et ses pas de courses, de l'écurie et à l'armurerie, il n'avait pas une seconde à lui. Arthur était toujours celui qu'il connaissait. Rien n'avait changé. Épuisé, avant de se coucher, il se disait que jamais, ô grand seigneur, jamais il ne pourrait avoir ce genre de relation… surtout avec Arthur l'arrogant ! Pourtant, la nuit suivante…

**… … …**

_— Merlin ?_

_Il geignit en sentant un filet de lumière lui caresser les paupières. Pourquoi le roi avait ce ton… doux ?_

_— Mon cœur ?_

_« Hein, quoi ? » Les yeux soudainement grands ouverts, il tressaillit de tous ses membres. Il se redressa d'un coup et, totalement perdu, il s'écarta, un brin méfiant, d'Arthur. Le regard de ce dernier semblait réellement inquiet pour lui, chose qu'il doutait sérieusement. Merlin fronça des sourcils puis, en se penchant près de lui, il murmura :_

_— Pourquoi m'appelez-vous « mon cœur » ?  
_

_L'éclat de rire du roi résonna dans toute la chambre le rendant encore plus anxieux. Arthur s'allongea à ses côtés et d'une main possessive, il l'attira à lui._

_— Combien de temps vas-tu me faire la tête ? chuchota ce dernier d'une voix étrangement trop douce._

_Merlin, tremblant, sentait des picotements d'angoisse le gagner. Il jeta un regard incrédule autour de lui : il était encore dans la chambre royale !_

_— Qu… Quoi ? réussit-il seulement à souffler._

_Merlin ne comprenait rien. La respiration courte, il sursauta quand, les yeux franchement écarquillés, le visage d'Arthur s'approcha dangereusement du sien. Paniqué de ce qui allait suivre, il saisit un oreiller qu'il cala rapidement entre eux mais une main rapide du roi baissa l'objet._

_— D'accord, tu peux continuer à bouder, avertit le blond en quittant lentement le lit,… mais ce soir, je te veux !_

_Sur ses mots, Merlin, le visage figé, fixait la porte comme s'il craignait qu'Arthur ne revienne. « C'est quoi ce… »_

_— Papa !_

_Le sorcier sursauta une nouvelle fois. Ses membres ne cessaient de trembler de peur. Où avait-il atterri ? ! En apercevant un petit brunet grimper sur le matelas, il recula jusqu'à s'adosser contre la tête du lit. Le petit garçon s'assit, face à lui, tout en souriant jovialement. Merlin plissa des paupières : il avait des oreilles décollées comme les siennes…_

_— Vas mieux ? Et bébé aussi ? chuchota l'enfant en posant une main sur son ventre à peine arrondi._

_Dans un geste brusque, il la claqua pour l'éloigner de son corps puis, en dévisageant les yeux brillants du petit garçon qui partit comme une flèche en pleurant, il soupira en se demandant ce qu'était ce sortilège ?_

**.**

**A suivre**

**.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Sentiment en vrac

**Pairing** : M&A / Léon&Gauvain

**Catégorie** : Romance / Hurt / Confort / **Mpreg**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews ! ainsi qu'à **Naruusui & Choupaa31

Il faut imaginer que c'est un des futurs possible que Merlin rêve.

* * *

**Entre rêve et réalité : d'une rive à l'autre**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Sentiment en vrac  
**

**.**

_En tentant de prendre sur lui, il posa ses mains sur le visage et compta mentalement « Un, deux, trois… ». Il écarta doucement ses doigts et à travers eux, dépité, il était toujours là. Qui avait pu lui faire boire ou jeter un sort pour se retrouver dans un tel monde ?! Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher la réponse que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Arthur furieux. Ce dernier vint se poster devant le lit. Le regard sombre, il le fusillait en lui demandant d'une voix retenue, surement pour éviter de hurler :_

_— Pourquoi as-tu frappé Charles ?_

_Merlin, les yeux ronds, se défendit :_

_— Je ne l'ai pas frappé !_

_— Il dit que tu as repoussé sa main de ton ventre ! Tu sais combien il est heureux de devenir grand-frère !_

_— Mais…_

_— Merlin ! soupira le roi, je ne sais pas si ce sont tes hormones ou le fait que ce sont les premiers mois mais, s'il te plait, parles avec notre fils !_

_Le sorcier qui écoutait attentivement son interlocuteur sentait encore des picotements d'angoisse le gagner. Immobile, une main d'Arthur se posa doucement contre sa joue droite puis, le souffle coupé par ce geste, ses yeux bleus venaient de se planter durement dans les siens avant d'être plus attendrissant. A cette seconde, il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à sa couleur. Un bleu azur, calme, vif et brillant._

_— Mon cœur ? continua Arthur en s'asseyant près de lui, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?_

_Merlin le détaillait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait réellement. Les cheveux blonds toujours aussi bien peignés, un regard bien plus intense qu'à l'habituel et sa main ferme quitta sa joue pour se poser sur son genou séparé par le drap. Le temps d'une seconde, il devait admettre que c'était bien Arthur mais en beaucoup plus… soucieux et… attentionné. Que ces mots ne collaient pas du tout à sa royale majesté._

_— Bon, reprit le roi en se levant, retrouvons-nous dans la cour, nous avons promis à Charles d'aller chercher des plantes pour Gaius._

_Sur cette parole, Merlin, le cœur en alerte, vit les lèvres d'Arthur s'approcher dangereusement des siennes. Il détourna, paniqué, son visage et un baiser s'aplatit contre sa joue. Il entendit le Pendragon soupirer puis, en osant poser ses yeux sur ce dernier, il le regarda s'en aller. Lorsque la porte se ferma, il se leva rapidement et s'habilla à la hâte puis, face au miroir, ses mains se figèrent pour laisser tomber son bas. Curieux de son état, il se redressa pour se contempler. Il abaissa un peu sa braie et observa son ventre légèrement arrondi. « Enceint… » se disait-il presque le regard rêveur. Arthur lui avait dit qu'il était dans les premiers mois alors, peut-être en était-il au troisième…_

_Comment pouvait-il avoir un enfant ? Et, surtout avec le roi ? Ce dernier ne savait pas qu'il était sorcier, enfin, dans sa réalité parce qu'à moins de trop réfléchir, il était persuadé de rêver ce monde. Il n'avait jamais envisagé une seconde que le Pendragon qu'il était pourrait un jour s'intéresser à lui de cette façon. De plus, Merlin ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question pour lui-même. Il s'était toujours imaginé, plus tard quand cela se présenterait, avec une jeune femme qui l'accepterait tel qu'il était et qu'il fonderait une famille._

_— Papa ?_

_Merlin, une main sur le ventre, sortit de ses pensées et tourna son visage sur le petit brunet. Ce dernier s'avança en triturant un bout de tissu bleu entre ses petites mains. En le scrutant, il lui donnerait trois ans, pas plus._

_— T'es fâché ? murmura d'une voix basse le petit garçon._

_Rêve ou pas, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû mal réagir. Il s'agenouilla pour le détailler un peu mieux quelques secondes. Il avait le même visage qu'Arthur. Des cheveux bruns, tombant au-dessus des épaules et des yeux aussi bleus que les siens._

_— Non, je ne suis pas fâché, chuchota-t-il sans oser bouger._

_L'instant suivant, deux petits bras l'enlacèrent autour de son cou. Les yeux fermés, il ne réalisait pas que ce petit homme était bien son fils mais, la preuve était qu'il ressentait la magie de ce dernier. Son corps parut s'apaiser au contacte de cette douceur et leur magie respective semblait s'harmoniser… comme père et fils. Merlin l'étreignit à son tour. Il était si fin entre ses bras qu'il avait une envie soudaine de le protéger du monde extérieur. Était-ce son instinct paternel ? Soudain, dans le flot de ces étranges sensations, la magie de Charles semblait lentement lui murmurer que son enfant souffrait de sa distance._

_— Charles, dit-il en le sentant s'écarter subitement de lui._

_— Je t'aime, papa, murmura l'enfant en lui déposant un bisou sur une joue._

_Toujours agenouillé, Merlin fixait la porte fermée. Si cela était un rêve, il voudrait pouvoir y rester toute sa vie et lui répondre qu'il l'aimait déjà. Une main subitement posée sur le front, une fulgurante douleur vint subitement prendre place dans sa tête. Maugréant de douleur, si cela était les nausées, il n'avait pas fini de souffrir…_

**… … …**

Merlin se réveilla sans aucuns maux de tête. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et seuls quelques rayons commençaient à pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il se leva, presque déçu que le matin soit si vite arrivé. C'était un beau rêve, se disait-il avant d'attaquer sa journée lourde de corvée.

En déposant le repas d'Arthur, ce dernier semblait déjà debout depuis quelques minutes : chose qui arrivait rarement avant son arrivée, sauf quand il était en retard.

— Sire ?

— Pour une fois, tu es à l'heure !

Le regard posé sur le corps d'Arthur, il ne l'écoutait même pas. Il était absorbé par ce dernier. Il l'observait se détendre les muscles tout en se décochant la mâchoire pour bailler d'une voix qui fit frémir Merlin. Il sentit que ses joues s'empourprèrent à cette vue alors, il détourna rapidement son visage à l'opposer. Comme à l'accoutumer, le roi se posa devant son plateau et mangea pendant qu'il ouvrait les pans des rideaux et mit de l'ordre dans la chambre.

De temps en temps, il jetait un regard sur Arthur. Son visage n'avait rien à voir avec celui de son rêve. Il était… juste Arthur. Finalement, Merlin passa une journée comme les autres. Il le croisait seulement durant les repas et, pas une seule fois, son cœur ne s'était mis à palpiter de travers ou ses joues à s'enflammer. Il en conclut que son rêve n'avait rien de réel. La journée finie, il souriait en se baladant dans la cour. Les songes, se convainquait-il, n'étaient là que pour lui dire qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'il trouve quelqu'un.

En se dirigeant vers le laboratoire, il plissa des paupières lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Gauvain. Pensant qu'il était surement en train de décuver, il se dirigea vers les bruits. A quelques pas d'arriver à une alcôve, Léon en sortait débrailler et les joues écarlates.

— Mer-, commença-t-il, la panique au corps.

— Merlin ! coupa gaiement Gauvain qui se postait derrière le premier.

Le sorcier, les yeux ronds, les reluquait en comprenant tout à fait ce qu'ils faisaient. Un rictus au coin des lèvres, il allait répondre quand :

— On… reprit lentement le jeune chevalier en se grattant le cuir chevelure,… on faisait de la lecture…

A en juger les joues cramoisies de Léon, il était certain que cela n'avait rien en rapport à ce qu'il disait. Merlin se contenta d'offrir son plus beau sourire tout en hochant de la tête.

— Bonne nuit, leur dit-il en les saluant.

— Ah, Merlin ! reprit Gauvain, pour la soirée, j'ai peut-être quelqu'un à te présenter !

Le sorcier plissa des paupières puis, en se tapant le front, il avait oublié la fête qui aurait lieu dans cinq jours.

— Euh, tu sais Gauvain, je préfère…

— Non, Merlin ! coupa l'interlocuteur, combien de temps vas-tu rester seul ? Arthur n'a plus vraiment besoin de toi, allez, laisse-moi te présenter cette personne ?

— D'accord… abandonna le sorcier.

À tous les coups, le chevalier allait lui présenter une amie d'une amie. Le corps fatigué, il soupira lorsqu'il atteignit sa chambre. Peut-être, devait-il sérieusement y penser ? Arthur n'avait plus vraiment besoin de sa présence. Il pouvait se permettre de s'éloigner ou d'aller voir sa mère quelque temps.

... ... ...

_Les yeux fermés, Merlin était drôlement bien sous une couverture chaude. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent subitement pour sourire lorsqu'une main vint lui chatouiller le ventre. Il ouvrit les paupières pour voir qui osait le réveiller de cette manière. Il tomba sur deux orbes bleu et rieur, lui coupant le souffle. Le cœur battant, il déglutit devant le visage de son souverain. Il avait même droit au sourire du roi._

_— Ar… Arthur ! tonna-t-il en tentant de s'éclipser de son emprise._

_Bien plus fort que lui, Merlin posa ses mains sur le torse du blond. Une chaleur envahit irrémédiablement son corps. Cette proximité était soudainement dangereuse. Sa tête semblait bipper un bruit de cloche qui disait "DANGER ! DANGER !"._

_— Lais… laisse-moi…_

_A ces mots, le visage renfrogné d'Arthur lui fit l'effet d'un coup poignard en plein cœur. En le suivant de son regard, il le vit sortir de la pièce d'un pas lourd de reproche. Merlin ne comprenait rien. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui et encore moins dans sa réalité ! Alors, pourquoi ce stupide rêve continuait à le harceler ? ! Il soupira en posant ses paumes sur les paupières. A contrecœur, sa peau semblait se souvenir de la chaleur d'Arthur et comme une marque indélébile, il y posa sa main. « Pourquoi, cela n'arrive qu'à moi ? »_

_— Papa !_

_— Charles ! murmura-t-il en tendant instinctivement ses bras._

_Un petit corps vint doucement l'étreindre. Merlin ferma les yeux et se permit de humer le parfum de son fils. Comme tout cela lui était étrange. Il l'aimait déjà tant qu'il ne voulait plus penser à sa réalité. Les petites mains de Charles encadrèrent son visage puis, yeux dans les yeux, il se sentit soudainement heureux… Jamais autant de sensation positive ne l'avait autant saisi qu'à cet incroyable instant. Charles était beau. Il sourit en se disant qu'il avait fait du beau travail !_

_— Vas mieux papa ?_

_Merlin ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer encore plus vers lui et de le biser sur tout le visage. L'éclat de rire de l'enfant avait quelque chose de merveilleux. Il était juste magnifique à écouter._

_— Pa-pa ! râla Charles en tentant d'éloigner ses lèvres de sa peau._

_Perdu dans sa joie, il fit mine de grogner :_

_— Je vais te manger tout cru !_

_— Nooooonnnnn…_

_Charles éclata de plus belle, faisant battre le cœur de Merlin encore plus violemment dans sa poitrine. C'était son fils. Son enfant. Pendant qu'il se joignait aux rires du plus petit, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'Arthur les regardait avec envie. Perdu dans cette ivresse de joie inimaginable, il s'allongea en sentant son fils se coller à son corps. L'un en face de l'autre, essoufflés, il redevint sérieux… Il était si bien qu'il avait envie de profiter de cet instant avec lui._

_— Merlin…_

_Le sorcier, soudainement affolé, sentit un poids derrière lui. Sans se retourner, un bras se posa autour de sa taille. Il ferma des paupières pour se redonner contenance puis des frissons s'élancèrent le long de son dos lorsque des lèvres du roi, ce dernier lui souffla à l'oreille :_

_— Je t'aime mon cœur…_

_Merlin qui essayait de rester maitre de la situation avait du mal à trouver l'air nécessaire à ses poumons. Maudits soit son cœur de faire autant de dégâts dans sa poitrine ! Pourquoi ces simples mots arrivaient-ils à le troubler ? Parce que, c'était tout de même Arthur Pendragon ! Souverain de Camelot ! Le roi le plus insupportable qui ne cessait de lui donner de multiples corvées ! Comme si la destinée se moquait royalement de lui !_

_Une main de Charles l'obligea à ouvrir son regard. Planté sur le visage de son fils, il se pinça les lèvres en se convainquant qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher à… eux et que demain, il allait se réveiller pour réaliser que rien de tout cela ne serait vrai._

_— Merlin ? entendit-il derrière lui._

_Il se laissa rouler sur le dos puis, en croisant les yeux d'Arthur, son cœur rata un battement. Il y avait dans ses prunelles, des questions qui semblaient le torturer. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder que le blond demanda à Charles de les laisser seuls. « SEULS ! MISÉRICORDE ! ». Paniqué ! Affolé ! Ses membres se mirent à trembler effroyablement. Immobile, une main d'Arthur se posa doucement sur sa joue, le pouce caressant le coin de ses lèvres._

_— Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda le roi._

_Le corps parcourut de frisson angoissant, il resta muet. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait lui répondre._

_— Écoute, poursuivit Arthur d'une voix que Merlin n'aimait pas, si tu as besoin de solitude pour réfléchir à…_

_— Réfléchir ? répéta le sorcier comme pour lui-même._

_Il n'aimait vraiment pas le regard brillant du blond. Il y avait une étrange douleur qui s'y affichait et cela lui déchira le cœur._

_— À… à nous, reprit-il plus lentement comme s'il pesait chacun de ses mots,… je te sens t'éloigner de moi, peut-être que, dit-il en fixant son ventre, nous n'aurions pas dû précipiter cette grossesse ou,… peut-être, tu n'en voulais plus,…_

_Il se tut quelques secondes en prenant le temps de plonger un regard intense dans le sien :_

_— Ou ne m'aimes-tu plus ?_

_Plus le roi parlait et plus, Merlin sentait sa poitrine ____douloureusement_ s'enserrer. Il ne s'aperçut pas des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il était juste absorbé par cet Arthur : tendre, émouvant et… amoureux. C'était bien cette lueur d'amour qu'il distinguait au fond de ses yeux. Une étincelle qui semblait effrayer de le perdre.

_Perdu dans cette contemplation, son cœur explosa lorsque des lèvres se posèrent contre les siennes. Une main d'Arthur se glissa sur sa nuque puis termina sa route dans sa chevelure pendant que, totalement bouleversé, sa langue s'enroula doucement à la sienne. Gémissant à travers ce baiser, Merlin sentait une vague de chaleur l'envahir. L'aimait-il ? Il ne le saurait le dire mais il appréciait ce contact et loin d'en être dégouté, il attira Arthur tout contre lui. Lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air, ils s'écartèrent quelques secondes. Merlin sentait encore ses lèvres vibrer d'envie. Il en voulait encore alors, d'une main posée contre la nuque du roi, il le fixa, le regard hésitant…_

**…. …. ….**

Deuxième matin en quelques jours que Merlin ratait son réveil. Arthur jurait entre ses dents tout en tournant en rond dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui, ils allaient chasser et, à ses yeux, son idiot de valet le faisait exprès. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il fusilla Merlin de ses yeux sombres.

— Encore ! gueula-t-il, as-tu besoin que je te remplace ?

— Je suis désolé sire, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Le Pendragon haussa d'un sourcil en l'entendant parler avec autant de courtoisie ? Il ne dit rien et se contenta de s'assoir à sa place. Il mangea tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil en direction de son valet. Il y avait quelque chose de changer chez lui. Il paraissait rêveur… A cette pensée, il croisa quelques secondes les yeux de ce dernier. L'estomac retourné, il baissa son regard sur son plateau. Nul doute que Merlin était amoureux. Jamais des yeux aussi pétillants n'avaient été aussi brillants. La gorge serrée, il se leva en jetant sa serviette sur la table.

— Parfait, pour ton retard, tu me nettoieras toutes les bottes des chevaliers après la chasse !

— Mais…

Arthur était contrarié ! Quelqu'un avait réussi à avoir ce qu'il n'aurait jamais et ça, il ne l'admettrait pas.

— Pas de mais, exécute !

— Bien, sire.

Le torse parsemé de picotement douloureux, il n'aimait pas le ton lointain de ce dernier.

**.**

**A suivre**

**Chapitre 2 : Double vie**

**.**

Le prochain chapitre, il faudra attendre lundi prochain. Même si je suis hyper inspirée en ce moment,

C'est le temps qui va me manquer avec mes autres fictions.

.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Double vie

Un peu plus long ! Bonne lecture !

**Catégorie** : Romance / Hurt / Confort / Ansgt / **Mpreg**

**Merci **Alyceis pour ton commentaire et Naruusui pour celui de la fic Esclave d'un cœur !

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant que j'apprécie de l'écrire.**_

**Ré-édite du 14 / 06 /2013 :** Il semblerait que mes réponses au reviews de la veille ne sont pas passés ? Je vous rassure, je réponds toujours avant de poster un chapitre (même si je vous ai répondu avant, je vous préviens par mp). Je me disais que mon écran ffnet me faisait un truc bizarre mais, bon, je n'ai pas chercher plus loin, j'ai continué à répondre... Voilà pour l'info ! ERI

.

**Entre rêve et réalité : d'une rive à l'autre**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Double vie**

**.**

Trois jours s'écoulèrent, laissant un roi qui tentait de découvrir qui aurait pu prendre le cœur de Merlin. Aujourd'hui, Arthur détaillait soigneusement son valet pendant que ce dernier était profondément concentré à la tâche de polir son armure. Planté à l'ombre de la porte, il était là, immobile à le contempler. Depuis quelques jours, plus rien n'allait. Merlin était distant et sans arrêt la tête dans les nuages. Chaque fois qu'il croisait furtivement son regard, son cœur se brisait douloureusement. Il y avait dans les yeux océan une étincelle qui ne lui était pas destinée. Il déglutit en devant admettre que ce dernier ne pourrait pas rester toute sa vie auprès de lui.

Bien sûr qu'il le serait d'une certaine manière mais pas de la façon dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il aimait leur complicité ou, du moins, celle qu'ils avaient autrefois entretenue. Mais, le temps passait et tel un traitre, Merlin s'éloignait lentement de lui. Pourtant, il désirait croire que tout était possible… Comme la veille… Durant un instant, il avait senti le poids d'un regard sur son corps. En pivotant, il avait capté les yeux de Merlin qui les avait rapidement détourné à l'opposé. Un battement de cœur s'était accéléré à ce court échange. Un instant volé au temps. Un moment où, l'espoir avait repris sa place. Une petite seconde qui lui soufflait que rien n'était perdu.

.

Comme tous les soirs, Merlin n'avait qu'une seule hâte : retrouver sa petite famille. La journée, entre ses corvées et ses tâches quotidiennes, il imaginait son petit garçon qui l'enlacerait avec amour. Parfois, il lui arrivait de sourire dans le vague. Charles était un sacré petit sorcier qui semblait prendre à cœur sa future place de grand frère. Tous les matins, il venait lui apporter son verre de lait. « pour bébé » disait-il en pointant un index sur son ventre qui avait pris un peu plus de forme.

Mais Merlin voulait l'entendre rire comme tous les enfants de son âge. Il était encore tôt pour son petit garçon de vieillir trop vite. Lorsqu'il se laissait emporter par le sommeil, il ne savait jamais à quel moment de la journée il allait tomber mais, à chaque fois, son cœur ne cessait de battre. Son Arthur était un amant attentionné qui savait faire preuve de patience devant ses envies soudaine de sucré.

Au début, il avait eu du mal à assimiler ce qu'il ressentait. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade lorsqu'il le voyait et tambourinait dans sa poitrine parce que, dans les yeux amoureux d'Arthur, il se sentait unique. Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire toutes les sensations qui traversaient son corps. Merlin ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il aimait… la peur de l'avouer à un rêve était déjà tellement difficile à faire que cela l'inquiétait encore davantage. S'autoriser à s'attacher à eux, ce serait de briser son cœur alors, pour le moment, il voulait pleinement vivre ses songes comme un cadeau. Ce soir, en rangeant les derniers vêtements du roi, il allait quitter la chambre pour les retrouver quand, Arthur lui demanda de préparer un encas pour la nuit.

— J'aurais besoin de toi pour revoir les lois de Camelot.

A ces mots, il soupira en contenant sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir retrouver avec sa petite famille. Il hocha seulement de la tête et partit en direction des cuisines. Cet Arthur ne pourrait jamais être le sien. Il suffisait de l'entendre lui parler. L'intonation était bien différente que celle employée par son amant. Il devait juste se faire une raison mais il avait au moins ces rêves pour le consoler.

**… … …**

_Le sourire aux lèvres, il marchait dans le couloir qui le menait jusque dans sa chambre. De l'endroit d'où il se tenait, il pouvait entendre les éclats de rires de son Arthur et de Charles. Arrivée au pas de la porte, il s'immobilisa en admirant la scène qui se dévoilait devant lui. Son petit garçon, à genoux sur le lit royal, se tordait de rire en faisant léviter le blond avant de le laisser littéralement tomber sur le matelas._

_— Encore ! s'écria Arthur comme un enfant._

_Les yeux rivés sur son petit garçon, ce dernier levait lentement les mains en l'air pendant que le corps du roi se soulevait à quelques centimètres du drap. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement à cette vue puis un rire s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque son amant s'affala sur le matelas. Charles, les mains croisées sur les yeux et tête basculée en arrière, riait à plein poumon. Il était si mignon qu'il aurait voulu avoir le même dans sa vraie vie.  
_

_Merlin ressentait tellement de joie de les voir s'entendre aussi merveilleusement bien que son cœur se pinçait de se dire que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. En voulant profiter de ces deux jeunes hommes, il pénétra enfin dans la chambre. Le pas léger, il s'approcha doucement d'eux pour continuer à les observer mais Charles savait toujours lorsqu'il se trouvait non loin de lui._

_— Papa ! s'exclama-t-il en l'apercevant._

_Merlin, le cœur palpitant, croisa les yeux bleus de son fils qui semblait amusé. Tandis qu'Arthur sortait du lit pour venir tendrement coller son torse contre son dos. Les mains de ce dernier se posèrent sur son ventre pendant que ses lèvres déposaient de doux baisers contre sa nuque. Au début, cela lui faisait bizarre de le voir agir ainsi avec lui puis, les nuits passant, il s'était laissé aller à la douceur de cet homme._

_— Je vois que vous vous amusez bien ? taquina-t-il en s'écartant de son amant pour le tirer vers le lit._

_— Tu sais, répondit Arthur, Charles adore s'amuser avec sa magie…_

_— Non, c'est père qui demande toujours ! répliqua leur fils qui semblait tenter un regard noir à ce dernier._

_Merlin éclata de rire, son fils avait énormément des traits de ce dernier que cela en était affolant._

_— Avoue que tu aimes bien rebondir sur le matelas… se moqua-t-il en s'allongeant sur le lit._

_Le visage d'Arthur s'éclaira d'un merveilleux sourire._

_— C'est vrai, j'admets que c'est moi qui adore ça mais, tu verrais comme c'est génial…_

_Merlin aurait presque cru que son aîné allait se mettre à sautiller comme un gamin. Il sourit en lui volant un baiser. Au fil de ses rêves, il découvrait un autre roi, un homme qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé se cacher derrière un masque de crétin. Il n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la réalité mais que cela soit un rêve, il savait maintenant que son cœur était tombé amoureux de lui._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, placé au milieu du lit, il avait ses deux hommes à ses côtés. Enceint de six mois, il appréciait les caresses d'Arthur sur son ventre. Charles posait une oreille contre sa peau et riait en sentant des petits coups._

_— Petit frère ! dit-il en se redressant._

_— On ne peut pas le savoir, souffla Merlin en lui caressant les cheveux bruns, mais tu seras son grand frère._

_— Uh ! reprit-il en lui tendant le bout du tissu bleu qu'il ne cessait de trainer, pour bébé !  
_

_Merlin le saisit en reconnaissant son foulard. Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait son fils. _

_— Quand il viendra au monde, tu le lui donneras, n'est-ce pas ?_

_— Uh ! répondit-il en hochant de la tête._

_— Tu es mignon Charles… rit-il en le voyant sucer son index et son majeur._

_Merlin n'arrêtait pas de sourire bêtement et il s'en foutait. Son fils était, à ses yeux, un merveilleux trésor. Quant à Arthur… il était tellement diffèrent qu'il aurait voulu de celui-ci dans sa vraie réalité. La poitrine revigorée de leur parfum, il se sentait bien avec eux. Il ferma des paupières lorsqu'Arthur déposa un baiser contre sa joue en lui murmurant d'une voix remplie d'amour :_

_— Je t'aime mon cœur…_

**…. …. ….**

Arthur, assis devant son bureau, finissait de lire un quatrième parchemin lorsqu'en levant son visage fatigué, il réalisa que Merlin n'était pas de retour. Une main sur ses paupières, sa gorge se serra en revoyant le regard déçu de ce dernier. Il lui avait menti. Il avait juste voulu avoir un moment avec son valet et ami, s'ils l'étaient encore. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin de relire ces fichues lois. Il désirait seulement le récupérer.

Il n'aimait pas la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. L'estomac retourné, il quitta sa chambre pour faire le chemin qu'aurait pu emprunter son serviteur. En marchand, il se disait qu'il devrait peut-être tenter une autre approche avec lui. Les épaules affaissées, ses lèvres formèrent une moue pitoyable : comment faire une déclaration ? Puis,… valait mieux qu'il fasse quelques choses avant qu'il ne soit se trop tard. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. En pénétrant dans la cuisine encore allumée de quelques bougies, son souffle se coupa.

— Merlin ! s'écria-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté du corps allongé.

Il le tâtonna de ses mains tremblantes, inquiet de le voir ainsi étendu puis, le regard plissé, il vit son valet rouler sur le côté en ramenant ses genoux à son torse.

_— Tu es mignon Charles… marmonna Merlin en souriant._

Arthur sentit une violente douleur au fond de sa poitrine. Qui était ce Charles ? Et…

— Je m'inquiète et ! Toi ! Tu dors ! s'enragea-t-il en le secouant comme un écervelé.

Les dents serrées, dans l'impossibilité de le réveiller, il appela des gardes pour le porter jusque dans le lit du brun. Une fois fait, il retourna dans sa chambre en ruminant de jalousie. Il voulait juste avoir un petit moment avec Merlin et ce dernier avait trouvé le moyen de : S'ENDORMIR !

.

_Dans le jardin royal, Merlin marchait la main nouée à celle d'Arthur. Le sourire aux lèvres, il regardait Charles courir comme un dératé devant eux. Ce dernier, bras écartées aux vents, semblait imiter les oiseaux.  
_

_— Je sais de qui il tient, taquina le roi en voyant leur fils trébucher pour s'étendre de tout son corps sur l'herbe._

_Merlin rit en lui donnant un coup d'épaule._

_— Bobo, papa ! s'écria Charles en présentant sa paume droite où des petits cailloux s'y étaient logés._

_— Attends, chuchota le sorcier en se penchant légèrement puis il souffla une bulle d'air contre la vilaine blessure qui, devant les yeux effarés de son fils, disparut._

_— Il est fort papa ! tonna-t-il en levant sa main soignée dans un geste triomphant._

_Arthur éclata de rire en attirant Merlin tout contre lui._

_— C'est vrai que tu es fort, dit donc… murmura ce dernier en lui volant un baiser._

_— Tu l'es encore plus sans la magie, répondit-il._

_— Hum, si tu savais comme je t'aime mon petit sorcier…_

_Le cœur palpitant, Merlin sentit les lèvres humide d'Arthur contre les siennes. Chaque baiser lui coupait le souffle comme si ce dernier lui offrait l'air nécessaire pour continuer à avancer. Leurs langues s'enroulant tendrement entre elles, il avait envie de plus que de baisers. Envie de le sentir tout contre lui._

_— Arthur, murmura-t-il en s'écartant doucement de lui._

_— Oui, mon cœur ?_

_— Je veux rentrer et…_

_— Et ?_

_— Et que tu me fasses un gros câlin, souffla-t-il les joues cramoisies._

_Les mains d'Arthur se posèrent sur ses hanches avant qu'il n'approche sa bouche de ses oreilles :_

_— Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas le faire… Gaius nous a dit que ta santé était fragilisée à cause de la grossesse…_

_Merlin rêvait d'une vie à deux et il n'avait même pas le droit de profiter de **ça** ! Ce n'était qu'une injustice. Il se sentait effroyablement frustré pour le coup._

_— Mais, susurra le roi en lui baisant le cou, je saurais calmer tes ardeurs…_

_Il sentit ses joues violemment s'empourprer à ces mots._

_— Charles ! appela son amant, viens, rentrons, papa est fatigué !_

_— Uh ! dit-il en se mettant entre eux pour leur saisir à chacun une main._

_Merlin appréciait ces simples moments de famille. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose mais pour lui, cela représentait bien plus. C'était un doux rêve où tout semblait possible. En rentrant au château, Charles partit faire une petite sieste pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur chambre. Le corps tremblant, il n'avait pas encore passé un instant de ce genre avec lui et aujourd'hui, il se sentait prêt à le sentir tout contre sa peau._

_Lorsqu'il s'allongea sur "ordre de sa majesté", il souriait timidement. Son souffle se saccadait progressivement. Arthur glissa une main sous sa tunique, le faisant gémir. La poitrine se gonflant par intermittence, il posa son regard étincellant sur le corps de son amant. Ce dernier semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se déshabiller len-te-ment devant lui. Sa chaleur corporelle venait de monter d'un cran : il n'avait jamais réaliser à quel point il pouvait être aussi beau. Et, en déglutissant avec énormément de difficulté, il se répétait mentalement « c'est mon homme… mon prince à moi…» _

_— Merlin… susurra-t-il en dénouant sa ceinture…_

**…. …. ….**

— Merlin ! tonnait le roi en le secouant durement.

Le sorcier, le regard soudainement grand ouvert, osa lâcher un grognement de frustration ! Les yeux noirs plantés sur Arthur, il se leva tout en continuant à le toiser.

— Si-re ! cingla-t-il.

Il allait passer un merveilleux moment et ce crétin de Pendragon venait de lui briser un petit moment d'intimité ! Enragé et FRUSTRE , il quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers les écuries.

Pour la première fois, Arthur ne répondit pas à la mauvaise humeur de son valet. Son corps semblait encore trembler devant le regard rempli d'obscurité de ce dernier. Pourtant, ce serait à lui d'être en colère après qu'il se soit endormi la veille avec, en plus, le prénom d'un homme au bout des lèvres ! C'était le monde à l'envers ! Il quitta le laboratoire en ruminant encore plus de colère et de déception.

— Bah, sire ? entendit-il de Gauvain, ce n'est pas la grande forme…

Arthur lui décocha seulement un regard noir.

— Si vous voulez mon avis, reprit le chevalier en s'arrêtant à la hauteur de son souverain qui insistait froidement avec ses yeux extrêmement sombres,… enfin, même si vous ne le voulez pas, je vous le donne quand même, donnez moins de corvées à Merlin et essayez de… dit-il en empoignant ses mains entre elles, vous voyez ?

A ces mots Arthur le tira immédiatement par la manche et se précipita dans une alcôve. Comment cet abruti de… Gauvain avait-il pu voir quoi que ce soit ?

— C'est donc vrai ? émit seulement le chevalier en plissant des paupières, vous êtes totalement fondu !

Le Pendragon soupira lourdement. Si Gauvain arrivait à s'en apercevoir : Pourquoi diable Merlin restait toujours aveugle ? !

— Oui, d'accord, je l'admets mais, dit-il en se raclant la gorge, Merlin est déjà intéressé par un certain Charles !

— Charles ? répéta le chevalier en réfléchissant quelques secondes, non, je ne connais personne de ce nom-là,… et puis, comment le savez-vous ?

— Il l'a murmuré dans un sommeil… grogna-t-il.

— Oh…

— Oh, comme tu le dis !

— Vous savez quoi, sire ? proposa Gauvain, je vais mener ma petite enquête et je vous tiens au courant !

Il allait partir lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement en faisant une petite grimace :

— Pour la prochaine fête qui arrive bientôt,… euh, comment vous le dire ? Euh, j'avais prévu de présenter quelqu'un à Merlin…

— Tu, quoi ! coupa le roi.

Tête baissée et le bout de ses index se touchant par intermittence, le chevalier rétorqua :

— Bah depuis le temps que les chevaliers et moi avions parié que vous alliez faire le premier pas, nous nous sommes dit que peut-être nous avions tort…

— Vous avez fait QUOI ! ? hurla Arthur les yeux médusés.

Non seulement ce dernier le savait mais en plus, tous les chevaliers semblaient aussi au courant.

— Oh trois fois rien, marmonna piteusement Gauvain, juste pour deux choppes…

— Aghhhh ! Pour deux choppes en plus ! Mais vous vous moquez de moi !

Gauvain marcha lentement à reculons et partit sans se retourner.

— Je… promis sire, je vous tiens au courant !

.

Ce fut ainsi que le chevalier se retrouva à suivre Merlin. Sans se faire remarquer, il scrutait chaque détail le concernant et il dut se rendre à l'évidence que rien qu'au regard totalement rêveur du sorcier que ce dernier était amoureux. A côté de l'écurie, il y avait dans ses yeux un éclat qui ne trompait pas et, parfois, Merlin souriait… pour un rien. Arthur avait-il donc vu juste ? Gauvain avait subitement envie de savoir qui était ce Charles alors, d'un pas trainant, il se dirigea vers son ami.

— Tiens ! Merlin ! Comment vas-tu ? dit-il en le voyant s'arrêter de ramasser le foin.

— Bien et toi ?

— Oh, je vais très bien,… sauf que, j'ai appris ce matin que mon ami _Charles_ était malade…

Le chevalier scrutait… chaque mouvement, chaque trait mais : RIEN.

— Tu devrais l'envoyer à Gaius, il saura surement trouver la cause de sa maladie.

— Il doit y être en ce moment, répondit-il en réfléchissant à une autre tactique,… J'aime bien ce prénom, _Charles_,… _Char_-_les_…

Miracle, Merlin venait de froncer des sourcils.

— Tu vas bien Gauvain ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, murmura Merlin en détournant son regard sur le foin, tu… pourquoi aimes-tu ce prénom ?

— A toi de me le dire ? rétorqua le chevalier en se donnant mentalement une gifle.

Merlin rougit en lui répondant qu'il l'aimait aussi et que ce serait le prénom qu'il donnerait s'il devait un jour avoir un fils.

— Tu as mis une jeune fille enceinte ! s'écria Gauvain les yeux écarquillés.

— Je, quoi, mais non ! Gauvain ! s'outra le sorcier qui jetait un regard circulaire de peur que les passants aient entendu.

Merlin soupira lourdement puis l'abandonna sur place. Il ne voulait pas en parler. C'était ses rêves. Ses espoirs. Sa vie. Tandis que Gauvain n'avait pas raté le regard attristé qui s'était affiché au fond de ses prunelles, il avait décidé de le surveiller de plus près. Qu'arrivait-il à Merlin ? Il était vrai qu'il ne faisait plus trop attention à son ami mais il le sentait seul… puis, en y réfléchissant, il ne l'avait pas vu parler à qui conque et encore moins sourire aux gens, sauf en travaillant. Non, vraiment, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Merlin était toujours souriant et à cette seconde, tout cela l'inquiéta.

.

Le soir, Arthur patienta le retour de Merlin. Il avait décidé de suivre les conseils de Gauvain et que dieu lui pardonne si jamais le chevalier avait tort. Lorsque l'objet de ses désirs pénétra dans sa chambre, il s'assit devant son plateau sans rien dire. Jetant des regards en biais, il ne pouvait pas imaginer un homme le toucher. « UN HOMME ! » se répéta-t-il subitement en levant ses yeux sur son valet. « J'ai ma chance ! ». Revigoré, il se leva en toussant légèrement pour que Merlin se retourne.

— A partir de demain, tu n'auras plus à polir les armures et_… _

— Qu'ai-je encore fait ? coupa Merlin.

Arthur, figé, ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le prenne aussi mal.

— Ce que je veux dire est que…

— Ne dites rien, sire ! Je sais que je ne suis pas forcément tous les jours à l'heure ! Je sais bien que je ne suis pas le plus parfait des valets mais de là, à me faire sous-entendre que vous souhaitez me congédier est vraiment bas de votre part !

Merlin le fixait durement en comprenant que cet Arthur ne serait jamais le sien. Il avait cru ressentir quelque chose pour celui-ci mais, cette horrible voix ne lui convenait plus. Elle lui faisait atrocement mal. Il voulait son Arthur. Le sien. A cette forte pensée, son corps s'allégea et il s'évanouit devant l'air incrédule du roi. Ce dernier, affolé et stressé, se jeta sur le corps endormi de Merlin. Inquiet, il l'allongea sur son lit.

.

_Les yeux fermés, il sourit en sentant une caresse sur sa joue. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières, il se sentait fatigué mais, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cet Arthur._

_— Bonsoir mon cœur, comment vas-tu ?_

_Merlin roula sur le côté droit pour mieux le regarder._

_— Je vais bien mon prince._

_Le cœur palpitant, il réceptionna un doux baiser qui réussissait à le rendre heureux._

_— Dors encore, mon petit sorcier, je veille sur ton sommeil, murmura le roi en déposant un baiser sur s_on front.

_Il sourit en refermant les yeux. Une main de son amant contre la sienne, c'était bien lui que son cœur était amoureux._

.

Arthur ne savait plus quoi faire. Il tourna en rond quelques secondes autour de son lit. Il était nul en amour. Vraiment nul. Il avait Merlin à portée et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Le corps fatigué, il prit place à côté du brun qui dormait à poing fermer. Il profita de ses quelques minutes, avant l'arrivée de Gaius pour le contempler. La tête sur sa main gauche en appui sur son coude, il détaillait les traits las de son valet. Soudain, il vit Merlin papillonner des cils. Ce dernier passa un revers d'une main sur ses yeux en murmurant :

_— _J'ai dormi longtemps mon prince ?

Le souffle coupé, le blond n'osa pas répondre de peur de briser le charme de l'instant. Ses yeux capturèrent une infime seconde ceux de son serviteur avant que ce dernier n'y pose une main. Ils étaient juste magnifiques. Un bleu profondément étincelant. Un regard qu'il affectionnait en secret et, ce soir, il y avait le droit. Toujours, immobile, il tressaillit lorsque Merlin saisit sa main droite pour… y déposer un court baiser. A ce contact, son cœur explosa : il n'y croyait pas.

_— _Tu embrasseras notre petit garçon de ma part… murmura la voix endormie du brun.

Les yeux ronds, Arthur releva des paupières en se demandant ce qui arrivait à Merlin. Le temps d'une fraction de seconde, il aurait voulu l'attirer à lui mais si ce dernier rêvait les yeux ouverts, il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le médecin, il l'informa seulement que son pupille s'était évanoui sans aucune explication. L'air soucieux de Gaius commença à l'effrayer. Pendant que des gardes s'occupaient à déposer le dormeur dans le lit de ce dernier, le vieil homme lui demanda :

_— _N'avez-vous rien vu d'étrange dans le comportement de Merlin ces derniers jours ?

Maintenant, le roi paniquait.

_— _Il est comme absent, reprit le médecin en le laissant seul dans sa chambre.

Le Pendragon était soudainement dans un état d'agitation pénible, oubliant presque les derniers mots de son valet. Il revoyait encore le regard tendre de Merlin posé sur lui. Un regard qui le bouleversait. Un regard qu'il désirait revoir dans ses yeux.

.

_Merlin se sentait reposer. La tête roulant sur le côté, Arthur n'était plus là. Il se leva le cœur léger et se dirigea dans le laboratoire de son mentor. Il avait encore ses affreuses migraines qui lui tambourinaient la tête. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il allait la pousser quand, la main figée sur la poignée, il reconnut la voix de Gaius murmurer :_

_— Je suis désolé sire, si nous l'avions su plus tôt, j'aurais pu sauvegarder la dernière Ipomoea purpurea* et, ainsi... le soigner._

_Fronçant des sourcils, il allait pousser la porte lorsqu'il distingua son fils qui tirait sur sa tunique._

___— _Charles ? tu n'es pas au lit ?

_Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard soudainement trop mature du plus petit. Les mains posées sur les genoux, Merlin l'écouta lui dire :_

___— Écho_.

_Tout devint noir, il n'y avait plus personne._

**_._**

**à suivre**

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, merci !

Je vais éviter de pronostiquer quand je vous poste le prochain chapitre

mais elle me semble bien partie !

**_._**

_**.**__*** Ipomoea purpurea : **__plante connu sous le nom de Volubilis et fait partie des plantes psychotrope (dit aussi plante de vision). Je n'en dis pas plus car l'histoire le révélera._

_._


	4. Chapitre 3 : En manque de lui

Bonne lecture !

**Catégorie** : Romance / Hurt / Confort / Ansgt / **Mpreg**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! l'histoire avance, petit à petit...**

**Entre rêve et réalité : d'une rive à l'autre**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : En manque de lui**

.

Arthur regardait Merlin d'un air inquiet. Depuis trois jours, il semblait renfermé. Il ne savait même pas si Merlin avait fait attention qu'il ne lui hurlait plus dessus ? Ce matin, assis devant son plateau, le visage marqué par la fatigue ne lui plaisait pas. C'était comme s'il le forçait à effectuer plus de tâche et à la manière dont son valet avait pris ses mots, il avait préféré se taire que de relancer la conversation. Il n'avait pas voulu l'offenser mais le cerveau débridé de ce dernier semblait croire qu'il désirait le congédier.

— Merlin ?

Le regard vide de son interlocuteur lui fit l'effet d'un vent d'hiver. Arthur peinait à le reconnaitre. En quelques jours, au début, son serviteur paraissait s'impatienter de le quitter tous les soirs comme si quelqu'un l'attendait. Seul le prénom de Charles s'interposait dans sa tête et jaloux, il l'avait suivi les trois derniers soirs mais Merlin ne ressortait pas pour retrouver une personne. Ensuite, depuis la veille, il était comme très contrarié, voire un mélange de mélancolie et de colère. Malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait, il s'était fait un point d'honneur : celui de voir son valet heureux.

— Ne couvrirais-tu pas une quelle conque maladie ?

— Non, sire.

Arthur soupira et se leva pour le rejoindre près de son armoire. Il y avait dans l'immobilité de son interlocuteur quelque chose de perturbant. Pensait-il qu'il allait le rudoyer ? En restant un peu loin de ce dernier, il murmura :

— Tu es pâle, si tu as besoin de repos…

Il se tut en apercevant les traits annonciateurs qui indiquaient qu'il venait de contrarier Merlin.

— Je-ne-suis-pas-malade ! Vous êtes-vous tous donné le mot !

— Merlin ? chuchota le roi d'une voix plus calme, je te connais assez pour savoir quand tu ne vas pas bien.

— Laissez-moi tranquille ! tonna-t-il en quittant la chambre.

Merlin n'avait pas rêvé ses deux dernières nuits. Le rire de Charles et les mots doux de son Arthur lui manquaient. Il savait que les rêves ne dureraient pas éternellement mais il avait cru qu'il continuerait à les voir et au lieu de cela, ce n'était que de simples songes… sans gouts et ni saveurs. Il courut jusqu'à l'écurie. Essoufflé, il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration régulière.

Adossé contre une barrière, il ferma des paupières en tentant de voir les traits de son fils. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de leurs absences. Il était tellement heureux avec eux qu'il aurait voulu y retourner pour toujours.

— Merlin ?

Lorsqu'il leva, à contrecœur, son regard fatigué, il découvrit Gauvain qui semblait aussi le scruter comme le roi.

— Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Que pouvait-il lui dire exactement ? Qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un Arthur qui n'existait pas ? Qu'il avait un fils aussi doué que lui ? Et que tout cela lui manquait ? Merlin passerait pour un déséquilibré. En tentant de prendre un peu sur lui, il répondit en fixant son ami :

— Ce n'est rien Gauvain, je dors mal en ce moment.

— Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas quelques jours de repos ? Au moins pour que tu puisses récupérer ?

Merlin laissa échapper une plainte.

— Je te rappelle que je suis au service de sa royale majesté et que j'ai déjà refusé de diminuer mes tâches quotidiennes.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté ? Je ne te reconnais plus Merlin ? Depuis quelque temps, tu me parais,… loin de nous…

Le sorcier ne pensait pas être aussi transparent.

— J'ai refusé parce que j'estime qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à ce que le roi soit clément avec moi, juste parce que j'ai l'air fatigué,…

Gauvain haussa d'un sourcil lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son ami n'employait plus le prénom d'Arthur. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond et Merlin semblait ne pas vouloir cracher le morceau.

— Est-ce qu'Arthur a fait ou dit quelque chose de mal placé ?

— Non, il est fidèle à lui-même.

Le chevalier, loin d'abandonner, fit mine de le laisser travailler. En restant en retrait, il passa sa journée à l'observer. Merlin n'avait pas mis longtemps pour déposer le plateau pour ressortir aussi vite de la chambre du roi. Cela l'étonnait mais n'en fit pas un drame. L'après-midi, il le suivit jusqu'au fleuve qui passait derrière le château.

.

Merlin, la panière à linge d'Arthur entre ses bras, jetait un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il s'agenouilla en repensant au jardin royal qu'il avait découvert dans ses songes. En saisissant une chemise du roi, il osa le humer quelques secondes. C'était la même odeur. Un parfum qu'il avait lentement appris à affectionner mais le roi ne serait jamais le sien. Il posa tristement son regard sur la surface de l'eau en se disant que, peut-être, devrait-il suggérer à ce dernier d'implanter un beau jardin ? Les yeux détaillant les arbres environnants, il suffirait qu'il y place une grande fontaine et quelques roseraies.

Les paupières closes, il sourit légèrement en repensant à Charles qui courait les bras écartés. Sans s'apercevoir que des larmes dévalaient ses joues, il serra son poing droit. Il aurait tellement voulu que son Arthur soit là mais,… le cœur poignardé, ce magnifique jardin n'existait que dans son rêve. La caresse d'une douce brise l'obligea à ouvrir ses paupières quand, en ratant un battement, il plongea dans le regard de Gauvain.

— Merlin, s'il te plait, qui te met dans cet état ?

Le chevalier voyait combien son ami était triste. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'apercevait aussi fatigué et fragile.

— Si, reprit-il, une personne te fait du mal, donnes-moi juste son prénom et j'irais lui planter ma lame.

Merlin sourit doucement avant de baisser son regard sur la pile de vêtements.

— C'est Arthur ? demanda Gauvain qui venait de planter ses yeux sur la chemise que le sorcier gardait encore en main.

Merlin jeta rapidement l'objet dans la panière puis, en tentant d'éviter de rougir, il secoua la tête en murmurant :

— Non, ce n'est pas lui.

— Merlin ? soupira Gauvain, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, si Arthur a…

— IL n'a rien fait ! s'écria le sorcier en se relevant, maintenant, s'il te plait laisses-moi seul !

Le chevalier se redressa en le fixant un instant puis, en hochant de la tête, il s'en alla mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il partit à la recherche de cher amant qui ne devait que se trouver sur le terrain d'entrainement. Lorsqu'il arriva, nul doute qu'en croisant le regard du roi, ce dernier allait lui demander des nouvelles de son valet. Il informa donc Arthur de ce qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Peut-être que c'est ce Charles ? dit seulement Gauvain d'un air maussade, j'ai beau chercher, personne dans le royaume ne porte ce nom, à croire qu'il n'existe pas.

.

Deux jours plus tard, Arthur n'en pouvait plus. Merlin lui cachait quelque chose et cela le minait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Il était, peut-être, roi mais ils étaient tout de même ami ? Ce matin, comme la veille encore, son valet était en retard sauf que, aujourd'hui, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Bien qu'il ait pris sur lui le fait de rater un petit déjeuner pour l'attendre, plus inquiet qu'en colère, il se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Gaius.

— Sire, souffla le médecin, je suis désolé, j'ai eu tellement de monde ce matin que je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir que Merlin restera au lit toute la journée.

Les yeux écarquillés, Arthur resta la bouche ouverte.

— Il doit se reposer, reprit le plus âgé.

Il écouta le médecin en marchand jusqu'à la porte de son valet.

— Sire, murmura-t-il en se postant devant lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, depuis quelque temps, il est comme…déconnecté.

— Déconnecté ? répéta le roi.

— Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, c'est comme si… Merlin n'avait plus le gout,… dit-il en prenant une seconde avant de poursuivre péniblement,… de vivre, j'ai essayé de lui en parler mais il se renferme de plus en plus…

— Puis-je quand même le voir ? demanda-t-il en plantant un regard qui ne permettait aucun refus.

Gaius soupira et saisit un bol de soupe qu'il lui tendit :

— Tenez, donnez-lui ça, il a besoin de se nourrir.

.

Merlin, tête roulée en direction de sa fenêtre, la fixait sans vraiment la voir. Les yeux flous, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, celui de rejoindre son amant et son fils mais, cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il ne les avait pas revus et cela le mettait dans un état de manque horrible qu'il n'avait plus la force de vivre dans ce monde. Lorsqu'il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir, il ne bougea pas. Il désirait seulement s'endormir et si possible, pour toujours.

— Merlin ?

La voix d'Arthur brisa une fibre à l'intérieur de lui. En sentant des larmes au coin de ses yeux, il renifla en les effaçant rapidement. Il prit une profonde respiration pour se retourner.

— Sire, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Merlin détourna son regard avant qu'il ne le pose sur le roi. Le regarder était une souffrance inimaginable. Jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'un jour il pourrait l'aimer. En grinçant des dents, il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir eu ses rêves. Il n'en serait pas là à se morfondre.

— Merlin ? réitéra Arthur en s'asseyant au bord de son lit, tu dois manger un peu.

— Non.

— Merlin…

C'était tellement difficile de rester à côté de lui que ses larmes cédèrent. En passant un revers de ses mains sur les yeux, il lui demanda de le laisser seul. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie dans cet état. Cela lui était pénible de se dire qu'il pleurait pour un rêve qui ne verrait jamais le jour. Il devait juste se reprendre et oublier l'existence de Charles et de son amant. Il ferma instinctivement les paupières quand le parfum du roi lui chatouilla le nez. Son corps était en manque de ses caresses, en manque de ses doux baisers, son Arthur lui manquait. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent subitement en un rictus de peine. Laissant échapper ses sanglots, il hoqueta sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Arthur, ne sachant comment réagir devant l'éclat soudain des pleurs de Merlin, déposa le bol à son chevet puis, en retenant la peine que cette vue lui infligeait, il l'attira tout contre lui. Le corps secoué du brun lui retournait littéralement l'estomac. Il déglutit quand, ce dernier empoigna durement son haut.

— Merlin, souffla le roi en tentant de conserver une voix neutre.

Le sorcier aimait son parfum. Il souhaitait s'en imprégner une dernière fois. Juste une dernière fois avant de retourner dans la vie réelle mais, où était vraiment la vérité ? Il ne savait plus. Pleurant et enfouissant son visage contre le torse de celui qu'il aimait dans ses rêves, il écouta Arthur lui demander :

— As-tu besoin que je fasse venir quelqu'un pour toi ?

Le Pendragon qui essayait de retenir les émotions qui l'assaillaient semblait comprendre qu'il subissait un chagrin et certainement d'amour, se disait-il en se plantant un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Pour l'instant, s'il pouvait le soulager de sa douleur, il resterait le temps nécessaire pour qu'il se calme mais, peut-être, avait-il besoin d'une autre personne que lui ?

— Je,… murmura Merlin entre ses sanglots.

— Oui, qui veux-tu que j'aille chercher ? demanda-t-il avec l'espoir qu'il le réclame, lui et personne d'autre.

Le sorcier, le front contre le torse de son souverain, le voulait lui. Pourtant tout ce qu'il ressentait pour ce dernier ne devait pas être réel.

— Je veux,… je veux… Charles,… je veux…

Merlin ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le voulait à ses côtés. Il devait taire ce désir qui n'était né que d'un rêve. Un simple rêve qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Cet Arthur n'était pas le sien. Il n'était même pas au courant de sa magie alors, le silence était sa meilleure défense. Épuisé par ses larmes et fatigué, il ferma des paupières en se laissant enivrer par le parfum du roi… un roi qui aurait pu être le sien.

**... ... ...**

_— Merlin… mon cœur…_

_En reconnaissant le timbre de son Arthur, le sorcier ouvrit instantanément ses yeux et, le cœur battant comme jamais, il l'enlaça fortement tout contre lui._

_— Hé, doucement…_

_Merlin jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui avant d'éclater en sanglots. Des mots incompréhensifs franchirent tant de sa gorge que son amant dut l'embrasser pour le faire taire et, lorsqu'Arthur commença à s'éloigner, il empoigna rapidement son haut._

_— Mon cœur, je vais tenter de traduire, tu as fait un cauchemar ?_

_— Oui, reste avec moi, supplia-t-il en séchant ses larmes.  
_

_— Je ne comptais pas partir, tu sais qu'il fait encore nuit ?_

_Merlin s'aperçut enfin que les rideaux étaient fermés et qu'ils étaient en tenue de nuit. Il posa une main sur son ventre rond, rassuré d'être véritablement enceint._

_— Merlin ?_

_Il se sentit soudainement attiré vers le torse de son amant qui faisait attention de ne pas lui faire mal._

_— Je ne veux pas dormir, mon amour, je veux…_

_A peine eut-il dit ses mots que ses lèvres furent emprisonnées par celle d'Arthur. Faisant papillonner son cœur, il se laissa emporter par ces doux baisers. Il y avait dans les gestes de son homme, une douceur qui réussissait à calmer son corps nerveux. Il sentait avec insistance les mains de son roi qui le caressait avec attention. Il était à lui. C'était le sien. En gémissant à travers ses baisers, sa langue dansant avec la sienne, c'était comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Arthur comblait le manque qu'il avait subi dernièrement._

_Blotti tout contre lui, Arthur l'intima à s'allonger correctement pour son ventre puis ce dernier cala son visage contre son torse. Une main jouant avec les cheveux blonds de son homme, il n'avait pas envie de fermer les yeux._

_— Tu devrais dormir mon cœur._

_— Non, je voudrais que tu me racontes la première fois que tu as su que tu m'aimais, demanda-t-il timidement._

_Il regarda son amant se relever en s'accoudant pour mieux le contempler. Son regard était celui d'un homme amoureux. Celui qu'il chérissait depuis peu. Comment un rêve pouvait-il lui révéler une chose dont il n'avait jamais pris conscience ? Il posa une main contre la joue d'Arthur qui inclina sa tête pour ressentir sa chaleur. C'était un des moments que Merlin appréciait. Le sien était d'un naturel qui le déconcertait._

_— Je crois que j'ai toujours su que quelque part je t'aimais mais,… tu sais, avec tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite,… mon père, Morgana, j'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour je mourrais jeune mais, j'ai compris que tu y étais pour quelque chose…_

_— Ah bon ?_

_— Mon cœur ? Il me semble que tu étais là quand même… bon, je crois que tu étais là sans ____vraiment _l'être…

_Merlin sourit devant le regard étincelant de son amant._

_— Mais, je crois que le jour où j'ai vraiment compris que je te désirais à mes côtés, dit-il en prenant une pause pour lui prendre une main,… c'était le jour où tu devais surement rêver les yeux ouverts,… je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'était vraiment passé mais tu as pris ma main et tu la baisais…_

_— C'est vrai, minauda-t-il en rougissant,… j'ai vraiment fait ça ?_

_Arthur déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'embrassant avec tout son amour, Merlin sentit à nouveau ses larmes revenir._

_— Pourquoi cet air triste mon cœur ? s'inquiéta son amant._

_Le sorcier distingua une lueur de crainte au fond de ses prunelles._

_— Je ne veux pas partir dans mon cauchemar, mentit-il.  
_

_En voyant qu'Arthur plissait des paupières, il le lui raconta. Un monde où son Arthur était différent. Une vie où ils n'avaient rien d'un couple._

_— Euh, coupa le blond,… j'ai l'impression que tu me décris, tu sais,… dit-il en grimaçant,… un peu avant que, tu vois, que…_

_Merlin le détaillait pendant qu'il parlait. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en apercevant les joues empourprées de ce dernier. Il était adorable. Il finit par éclater de rire. Les mains encadrant le visage de son amant, il l'embrassa tendrement à son tour. En sentant des coups provenir de son ventre, il souffla :_

_— Je crois qu'on a réveillé le bébé…_

_— Tu veux dire les bébés…_

_Les yeux ronds, Merlin se figea, les lèvres formant un O._

_— Ouh,… tu as vraiment besoin de dormir mon cœur,… oui, des jumeaux, Gaius a pu discerner deux battements de cœur…_

_Une main sur son ventre, Arthur posa la sienne en entrelaçant leurs doigts entre eux._

_— Je suis désolé, souffla lentement ce dernier._

_— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il._

_— De te faire subir cette grossesse…_

_— Ne dis pas ça, au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie…_

_Les bras de son amant l'étreignirent comme si Arthur avait peur pour lui. Sans comprendre cet élan de tendresse, il préféra profiter pleinement de ce simple geste. Arthur, réalisait-il à quel point, il faisait de sa vie une merveilleuse aventure ? Collé à son prince, les paupières closes, il écoutait les battements de cœur de ce dernier. Si seulement, il pouvait ne plus se réveiller. Si seulement l'autre monde pouvait n'être qu'un cauchemar. Si seulement, cet Arthur pouvait l'accrocher à ce doux rêve. Mais, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il se retrouverait à nouveau sans lui._

**... ... ...**

Lorsqu'Arthur s'aperçut que Merlin s'était endormi, il l'allongea en contemplant son visage. Le cœur serré, il sortit de la chambre en croisant le médecin qui attendait de ses nouvelles. Trop peiné de s'apercevoir que son serviteur désirait un certain Charles, il secoua seulement de la tête en retenant difficilement sa déception. Il n'était pas un homme qui affichait ses sentiments aussi facilement mais de savoir qu'une personne avait totalement pris possession de l'amour de Merlin, cela le rendait nerveux et triste.

— Sire ? reconnut-il de la voix de Gauvain.

Le regard vide, le blond fixa piteusement le sol en lui soufflant :

— Trouvez-moi ce Charles…

— Mais, coupa le chevalier en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Gauvain ressentit violemment la douleur de son roi. Jamais un tel regard ne l'avait autant troublé. Un regard qui lui confirmait que Merlin avait vraiment quelqu'un dans sa vie.

— Merlin est malade et il veut Charles à ses côtés, murmura-t-il d'une voix complétement éteinte,… allez même jusqu'à Healdor s'il le faut…

Arthur, démoralisé et déprimé, monta les escaliers en se forçant à sourire. La gorge serrée, il avait déjà perdu Merlin. S'il voulait au moins le garder au sein du royaume, il ferait tout pour que ce dernier soit heureux et, les larmes rageusement bloquées au bord des yeux, il se convainquait que de le voir tous les jours lui suffirait. S'il n'avait pas hésité, s'il n'avait pas eu peur, il aurait surement osé lui faire la cour mais, à cette seconde, il avait compris que c'était trop tard. Les larmes ravageant ses joues, il grinça des dents en pénétrant dans sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les gestes tout comme les mots. Il s'adossa contre sa porte pour s'y laisser choir et pleura un bon coup. Il devait abandonner l'idée que Merlin aurait pu un jour partager ses sentiments.

**... ... ...**

_Merlin sursauta en sentant la chaleur des rayons du soleil contre son visage._

_— Mon cœur, bien dormi ?_

_Il s'assit rapidement au bord de son lit, heureux d'être auprès de son homme et, il lui sourit en hochant de la tête. La poitrine revigorée, il regarda Arthur s'approcher de lui puis, en sentant une main de ce dernier glisser derrière sa nuque, il gémit en l'embrassant. Avec lui, il se sentait pousser des ailes. Il était tellement content que ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour lui offrir son plus beau sourire._

_— Tu es beau mon petit sorcier, souffla son amant en lui volant un dernier baiser avant de rejoindre la porte, Charles ne devrait pas tarder avec son verre de lait, tu sais combien il tient à ce que tu le boives, il risque fort bien d'être encore plus protecteur envers ses petits frères._

_— Ou petite sœur, ajouta Merlin en croisant son regard amoureux._

_— Hum, oui, une petite Merline me plairait bien, rit-il en quittant la pièce en riant._

_Merlin souriait encore lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur son fils. Encore en tenue de nuit, ce dernier soufflait sur ses mèches brunes qui l'empêchaient de voir où il mettait les pieds. Il saisit le verre de lait que lui tendit Charles en le remerciant._

_— Uh ! dit l'enfant en pointant d'un index son ventre, pour bébé un et pour bébé deux !_

_Merlin éclata de rire lorsqu'il finit sa boisson. Il se leva en lui disant qu'il serait peut-être temps de lui couper les cheveux. Il prit ses vêtements dans le placard quand, en sentant son cœur s'affoler sans raison, Charles monta sur un tabouret qui semblait instable. Merlin, inquiet, d'un geste de la main fit glisser l'objet jusqu'à lui. Enlaçant son fils contre son ventre arrondi, il allait le gronder mais les yeux de Charles étaient déjà remplis d'eau qui le firent frémir :_

_— Charles ?_

_— P'pa, souffla-t-il difficilement en pleurant à chaude larmes,… écho,… écho,… écho…_

_._

Comme un fou, Merlin se retrouva dans son lit. Hurlant un _**Non** _empreint de tristesse, Gaius arriva en le voyant s'agiter dans tous les sens.

— Merlin ? s'écria-t-il en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

— Gaius ! hoqueta le sorcier, où sont-ils ? Je veux les revoir !

_**.**_

**à suivre chapitre 4 : Vision  
**

avec un chapitre 4 bis en bonus.

(mais non, ce ne sera pas la fin... pas encore, on en est qu'à la moitié)

**.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Vision

Bonne lecture !

**Catégorie** : Romance / Hurt / Confort / Ansgt / **Mpreg**

Note : Les réponses arrivent, lentement mais surement.

Merci à vous de suivre cette fiction, encore merci au review et à Choupaa31.

**Entre rêve et réalité : d'une rive à l'autre**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Vision  
**

_(Je prépare une corde car je sens que vous aurez envie de me pendre à la fin de ce chapitre)_

**.**

Gaius étreignait de toutes ses forces son pupille tout contre lui. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier lui échappait, comme s'il lui glissait entre les doigts. Ravalant sa peine, il le serrait presque à l'étouffer tellement qu'il craignait de le voir s'en aller. En réalisant que Merlin ne se calmerait pas, il chuchota quelques mots à son oreille pour qu'il s'endorme d'un sommeil sans rêve et réparateur. Le corps tremblant, des frissons le parcouraient encore. Il n'avait jamais vu Merlin dans cet état. La panique dans le regard bleu océan qui, autrefois pétillait de malice, ne brillait plus d'étincelle de vie. Que lui arrivait-il ? Le sorcier lui parlait toujours lorsque quelque chose le tracassait mais, depuis plusieurs jours, il avait changé, comme s'il n'était plus de ce monde.

Arthur n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Debout, face à sa fenêtre, il espérait que ses chevaliers trouveraient ce Charles et qu'ils seraient de retour d'ici là, demain, dans la journée. À ce prénom, ses yeux s'embuèrent. Le cœur serré, il souffrait en silence. Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi Merlin ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ? Cette nuit, juste pour cette nuit, il voulait le pleurer. Lorsque le soleil se lèverait, il soutiendrait son ami, ne serait-ce que pour le voir sourire. Peut-être sourire à ce Charles mais, il sourirait avec bon cœur.

Parallèlement, à la tombée de la nuit, Hunit, au pas de sa porte dévisageait chaque chevalier. Le regard noisette posé sur Gauvain, Léon puis Lancelot, elle venait d'écouter le premier lui demander si elle connaissait un certain Charles que son fils réclamait. Les paupières plissées, elle sentait que ces hommes lui dissimulaient l'état de son enfant.

— Charles est son grand-père, répondit-elle en apercevant les traits de Gauvain se détendre.

— Où est-il ? Merlin le veut à ses côtés ?

Cette fois-ci, elle les toisa tour à tour.

— Qu'arrive-t-il à mon garçon ?

— ...

— Mon père est mort, leur dit-elle d'un regard qui n'admettait pas qu'ils lui mentent.

Lancelot s'avança et lui raconta :

— Merlin est malade, nous ne savons pas de quel mal il s'agit et la seule chose dont il a besoin est d'une personne que se nommerait Charles.

En les plantant devant sa porte, elle remplit rapidement une sacoche de quelques habits et ferma sa porte à clef.

— Allons-y, leur dit-elle.

Les trois chevaliers, les yeux ronds, n'osèrent pas relever le regard inquiet de cette dernière. Ils la regardèrent prendre un cheval puis, une fois tout le monde prêt à partir, ils se dirigèrent sans aucun arrêt jusqu'à Camelot. En chemin, le silence des hommes laissait envisager le pire mais, Hunit connaissait son fils. Merlin n'aurait jamais donné le nom de son père pour une quelle conque raison sauf pour l'enfant qu'elle aurait aimé un jour voir le jour. Cependant, elle savait que cela n'arriverait pas. Son fils était dévoué au roi et pour cet homme, elle savait que la vie de ce dernier passerait même avant son propre bonheur.

.

Le roi, allongé sur son lit, contemplait le plafond et, sans avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit, il avait résisté à l'envie de prendre des nouvelles de Merlin. Les premiers rayons du soleil venaient lentement créer des effets de lumière contre les murs. Il se leva et s'habilla. Tel un fantôme, il balaya la chambre comme s'il recherchait la présence de son valet. Il allait sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Gauvain. Les yeux ronds, il tentait de réfléchir sur la distance qui séparait son château de Healdor.

— Ne réfléchissez pas, sire, cela ne vous va pas, grogna le chevalier, et pas un mot, j'ai mal au crâne.

Arthur sourcilla en le laissant pénétrer. Il voulait absolument savoir qui était ce Charles. En examinant son interlocuteur, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si la réponse lui plairait ou pas. Gauvain paraissait épuisé et nul doute que si le trajet fut rapide et d'une traite, il devait être extrêmement fatigué. Mais il était chevalier et à ce titre, il était capable de tenir le coup.

— Sire, coupa le châtain en passant une main sur ses lèvres, Charles est mort.

Arthur, pétrifié, imaginait déjà les larmes qu'allait verser son serviteur ainsi que l'épave qu'allait devenir ce dernier devant cette nouvelle.

— QUOI ?

— Écoutez, reprit le chevalier les paupières lourdes, Charles était le grand-père de Merlin et il est mort, il y a déjà des années et…

— Donc, vous n'avez pas trouvé le bon Charles ?

Gauvain les yeux écarquillés gronda subitement par le manque d'oxygène que son cerveau avait du mal à récupérer.

— Sire, comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois, IL N'Y A PERSONNE QUI PORTE CE NOM DANS VOTRE ROYAUME ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce prénom, Char-les !

Le Pendragon, le regard noir, n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps. Il ouvrit la porte pour le laisser mais ce dernier lui chuchota :

— Sa mère est avec lui.

Il soupira en prenant une bonne respiration. Il était normal pour une mère de s'inquiéter pour son fils. Ce qui le dérangeait était que c'était aussi le fils qu'il avait envie de garder à ses côtés. Il se donna quelques gifles pour mieux se sentir réveiller et descendit les escaliers.

.

Lorsque Hunit arriva, elle se hâta de courir jusqu'au laboratoire. Elle avait fait tout le trajet en s'inquiétant pour son garçon. Il y avait dans le regard des chevaliers une lueur indéchiffrable qui ne la rassurait pas. A peine eut-elle le temps d'entrer que la voix de Gaius résonna dans la pièce.

— Hunit…

Très vite enlacé par son vieil ami, elle lui demanda des nouvelles de Merlin.

— Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il souffre mais depuis quelques temps, il agit étrangement, comme si, plus rien ne l'intéressait, comme si, une part de lui n'était plus là…

Elle s'écarta de Gaius en clignant doucement des paupières. Ce dernier l'encouragea en resserrant une poigne sur son épaule. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, ses yeux s'accrochèrent au corps de son fils. Elle déglutit en s'asseyant au bord du lit puis, d'une caresse, elle releva quelques mèches brunes du front. Il semblait dormir paisiblement puis, en détaillant les quelques traits de son visage, elle avait devant ses yeux, un homme qui avait bien mûri. Le temps avait peut-être passé mais Merlin restait son petit garçon. Ses lèvres grimacèrent lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ce dernier paraissait avoir perdu du poids. Elle continua à le regarder, attendant qu'il ait un réveil naturel. Une main sur la poitrine de son fils, elle sentait les pulsations de son cœur, comme pour se rassurer qu'il respirait correctement.

— Maman ? entendit-elle une demi-heure plus tard.

— Merlin, souffla-t-elle en retenant un soupir de désespoir.

Il y avait dans le regard océan de ce dernier une lueur de peine qui réussit à la poignarder. Puis, ce fut en l'entendant soudainement hoqueter qu'elle tendit ses bras en se mordant des lèvres. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu agir ainsi. Que lui arrivait-il ? Son garçon avait-il été blessé ? Blotti tout contre elle, Hunit le laissa pleurer. Il ne servait à rien dans ses conditions de parler. Pendant qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux bruns, la tête de Merlin contre sa poitrine, elle ne se posait qu'une seule question : Etait-ce la personne qu'il aimait qui le mettait dans cet état ?

En espérant qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un énorme chagrin d'amour qui, en sentant les spammes encore incontrôlables des hoquets de son fils, passerait seulement qu'avec le temps, elle le consola en le berçant doucement. Lorsque, enfin, Merlin parut se calmer, elle commença par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. À ces simples mots, elle l'entendit redoubler ses larmes. Peinée, elle continua à le garder contre sa poitrine pendant qu'il essayait de lui expliquer mais, quelles que soient les phrases qui franchissaient de sa bouche, elles restèrent incompréhensibles. Entre sanglots et reniflements, elle n'avait rien compris.

Ce fut que plus tard que Merlin réussit à lui parler. Bien que son haut fût mouillé par les pleurs de ce dernier, elle ferma des paupières pour mieux l'écouter. Il lui racontait ses étranges rêves. Des rêves qui semblaient l'avoir plongé dans un monde où il avait sa petite famille. Un endroit où Arthur était son amant, un homme totalement attentionné et qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il connaissait. Elle retint ses larmes lorsqu'il mentionna le prénom de Charles.

— Tu verrais comme il est adorable, tu l'aurais aimé et je suis enceint de jumeaux,… murmura-t-il en plantant son regard imbibé de larme,… je sais que je ne pourrais jamais en avoir mais, ce rêve était tellement vrai,… quand Arthur me touche, je le sens comme je respire,… quand il me parle, il y a une telle douceur dans sa voix que je me sens vraiment unique et pas idiot… chuchota-t-il en ravalant ses sanglots au fond de sa gorge.

Elle avait pris le temps de comprendre son rêve mais, dans les yeux de son fils, elle y voyait tout l'amour qu'il portait à son roi. Elle l'avait déjà vu mais, à cette époque, Merlin avait bien plus de devoirs qu'aujourd'hui. Il était temps qu'Arthur sache, temps que ce dernier l'aide. Elle lui murmura de se reposer pendant qu'elle attendrait qu'il s'endorme parce qu'elle ferait tout pour que son garçon vive son rêve. Pour le reste, elle compterait bien sur Gaius. Ce dernier n'avait peut-être pas pratiqué la magie depuis des années mais, pour Merlin, elle savait qu'il la suivrait. Elle avait confiance en son ami. Gaius avait veillé et avait fini par éduquer son fils comme le sien.

.

Arthur, au milieu du laboratoire, attendait patiemment que la mère de son valet sorte de la chambre pour l'avertir de son état. Les mains sur les hanches, il faisait les cent pas entre le médecin, et ses chevaliers. Guenièvre était aussi présente. Cette dernière, vivant avec Lancelot, n'avait pas non plus dormi de la nuit. Inquiète pour quasiment tous ceux qui étaient présents autour du roi, elle voulait soutenir ce dernier. Elle avait bien compris par son compagnon qu'Arthur était amoureux de Merlin et cela bien avant que Gauvain ne s'amuse à en faire un pari. Même si le roi ne parlait jamais de sentiments, elle connaissait assez ce dernier pour comprendre que son valet avait largement pris son cœur. Elle avait toujours cru qu'Arthur aurait fait le pas et, en se retrouvant ici, elle priait pour que ce dernier fasse le nécessaire pour Merlin.

Tout le monde parut subitement figé lorsque Hunit quitta la chambre de Merlin. Cette dernière planta un regard franc et rougi sur le roi puis, durant plusieurs secondes de silence, elle passa ses yeux sur chacune des personnes qui se tenaient là pour son fils. Il n'y avait aucun doute quand à leur dévouement pour Arthur et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, lui prouverait si le blond tenait vraiment à Merlin.

— Sire, murmura-t-elle enfin, Merlin fait des rêves qui lui paraissent réelles.

— Il est, bredouilla-t-il, ensorcelé ?

Un léger rire franchit de la gorge de Hunit.

— Non, je ne pense pas mais, dit-elle en le fixant de ses yeux sérieux, Merlin veut retourner dans ses rêves, il semblerait qu'il se serait attaché à une vie qu'il n'aura jamais ici.

La poitrine comprimée, Arthur déglutit avant de demander :

— Pourquoi ne pense-t-il pas la vivre ici ?

— Dans ses rêves, sire, Merlin et vous êtes ensemble…

Pendant qu'elle parlait, le Pendragon ne sentait pas ses larmes dévaler sur ses joues. Il avait tout de même devant lui la mère de Merlin. La femme qui avait porté celui qu'il aimait et, avec toutes les tensions subies ces jours-ci, sa lèvre inférieure se mit instantanément à vibrer à ces mots.

— Vous avez un merveilleux garçon, Charles…

Il hoqueta en plissant des paupières sans chercher à comprendre comment ils auraient pu avoir un enfant.

— Même si cela n'est qu'un rêve, il est certain que mon fils vous aime…

Comme un enfant, il passa rapidement un coup de manche sur ses yeux.

— Sire, pourquoi pleurez-vous ? demanda Hunit pour être certaine de sa réponse.

— Je ne sais pas, bafouilla-t-il en faisant sourire Gauvain qui tentait de ne pas céder,… je,… moi,… je lui aurais construit cette vie,… je,…

— Même si mon fils est un sorcier ?

Hunit misait sur les rêves de Merlin. Elle avait toujours su que tout ce qui concernait la magie autour de son enfant n'avait rien d'anodin. S'il devait les faire, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le hasard, il y avait toujours une raison. Peu importait cette révélation, Arthur devait ramener Merlin dans la réalité avant de sombrer dans une démence irréversible. Les yeux toujours plantés sur celui du roi, elle patienta plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne murmure d'une voix faible mais catégorique :

— Oui.

Le Pendragon avait du mal à encaisser ce fait : Merlin sorcier ? ! Il avait envie de le rejoindre et de le secouer. Mais, comment le faire s'il paraissait déjà s'éteindre ? Mourir… non, s'il devait engueuler Merlin, il fallait tout d'abord que son esprit soit là et ensuite, adviendrait ce qu'il arriverait !

— Parfait, dans ce cas, je vous autorise à le retrouver et, répondit-elle le regard qui semblait dire de ne pas blesser son garçon, soyez vous-même.

Arthur, les yeux rougis, s'avança jusque devant la porte qui le séparait de celui qu'il aimait. La main sur la poignée, son cœur s'emballa au rythme de sa respiration courte. Il s'étendit contre Merlin puis, dans un geste tendre, il glissa un bras autour de la taille de ce dernier.

**... ... ...**

Merlin, les paupières closes, sentait une chaleur derrière lui. Encore plongé dans un demi-sommeil, il écoutait la voix de son bien-aimé.

— Je te construirais une vie à deux, je serais là pour te rendre heureux, mes bras te consoleront quand tu n'irais pas bien,… mais, s'il te plait mon cœur, revient auprès de moi, Merlin, je t'aime…

.

_Le sorcier, adossé contre la tête de son lit royal, ouvrit péniblement ses yeux. Il se sentait vidé et sur sa droite, se tenait son Arthur. Pourquoi avait-il les yeux rouges ? Il allait lui poser la question quand, ce dernier prit la parole._

_— Ils sont en pleine forme, lui souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux, une petite fille et un petit garçon…_

_Les paupières lourdes, Merlin sourit. Alors, ça y est, ses jumeaux étaient enfin là. C'était surement à cause de cela qu'il se sentait terriblement fatigué. Il ferma des paupières en sentant une main de son amant contre sa joue et un de ses baisers sur son front. Son cœur tambourina quand il entendit la voix de Gaius :_

_— Hé, ravi de te voir réveillé mon garçon, murmura ce dernier qui s'approchait en portant à bout de chacun de ses bras ses deux bébés._

_Lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur de ces deux petits êtres, Merlin pleura de joie en souriant. Ils étaient si calmes et si mignons qu'il leur déposa un baiser sur leur joue. Heureux. Juste heureux. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce moment de partage. Les yeux brouillés, il les contempla un moment avant de les laisser au soin de son mentor qui ne l'était plus depuis quelques années. En le regardant franchir la porte, Merlin posa son regard satisfait sur son amant._

_— On a bien travaillé…_

_Le sorcier, les paupières closes, se sentait lentement repartir. Était-ce un au revoir ? Il voulait ouvrir ses yeux pour le voir une dernière fois mais la fatigue était trop pesante. Ses forces semblèrent l'avoir quitté. En puisant dans ses dernières ressources, il murmura :_

_— Je t'aime… Arthur__… _

.

Cela faisait quelques heures que son valet dormait profondément. Arthur en profitait pour graver dans sa mémoire le visage de Merlin. Rêvait-il encore d'eux ? Surement, se disait-il en apercevant ses lèvres dessiner un léger sourire. En face du visage apaisé, il se permit de fermer les yeux à son tour. Juste quelques minutes.

.

_C'était étrange, le roi se trouvait dans un songe où tout était opalin autour de lui. Debout à côté de son lit, des frissons parcoururent soudainement son corps quand, devant son regard médusé, il se voyait pencher sur le corps de Merlin. Il y avait dans cette scène quelque chose de triste. Immobile et figé, tel un spectateur fantôme, il découvrait lentement une vie qui n'existait pas. Il tourna la tête en apercevant une petite ombre s'approcher du lit. Une main sur la bouche, il détailla le petit garçon qui plantait un regard bleu et mouillé sur les deux hommes. "Charles"…_

_Puis, en fixant à nouveau son amant et son "lui" de cette étrange réalité ou rêve, il reconnaissait ses propres traits de tristesse. Une mauvaise sensation le prit sur tout le corps. Il sentait la présence de son Merlin qui, en lui nouant la gorge, murmurait un "je t'aime" avant de s'endormir. Les lèvres serrées et la poitrine comprimée, il vit l'enfant balayait l'air d'un geste de la main en direction de son valet. A ce geste, il comprit que ce petit homme venait de faire partir l'esprit de son Merlin. Il y avait, subitement, dans l'atmosphère un air étouffant. Le souffle soudainement saccadé, impuissant, il suivit la scène en laissant ses larmes dévaler._

_— Mon cœur, entendit-il de la voix de cet Arthur qui relevait lentement le buste de Merlin._

_Les lèvres aussi vibrantes que son "lui" présent, il l'écouta murmurer :_

_— Regrettes-tu, mon cœur ?_

_Il discerna un sourire s'afficher sur le visage pâle du brun qui ouvrait avec difficulté ses paupières. Arthur, les yeux flous, retenait durement ses autres larmes qui cédèrent devant la voix affaiblie et amoureuse de Merlin._

_— Non, mon amour,… si tout cela était à refaire,… je le ferais,… j'ai____…_ aimé…

_« J'ai aimé…» Pourquoi au passé ? Pourquoi Merlin était-il blanc comme un… ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça ? ! Arthur, le cœur déchiré, se fit violence pour ne pas croire à ce cauchemar. La gorge étouffée de sanglots soudain, il essayait de toutes ses forces de se convaincre que si son Merlin devait rêver de ceci, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Le corps tremblant, il tenta d'ouvrir son regard en s'essuyant rapidement les joues._

_— J'ai aimé notre vie, j'ai aimé de t'avoir eu rien que pour moi,… et j'aime nos enfants…_

_Le visage humide, il regarda l'Arthur de ce monde poser son front contre celui du sorcier. Une main enlacée à celle de ce dernier, il écouta la voix brisée qui ressemblait à la sienne murmurer :_

_— Mon cœur,… je t'aime,… entendit-il en le voyant secouer la tête tout en sanglotant,… ne me laisse pas, Merlin,…_

_— Veille sur nos enfants… souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.  
_

_— Nooooon, s'étranglait le roi,… mon cœur,… vit-il en encadrant le visage du sorcier,… je t'aime, reste, reste…_

_Arthur, démuni, accompagna les pleurs de ce roi. Il se mordit rageusement une lèvre pour ne pas crier pendant qu'il visualisait seulement un homme qui s'étouffait au milieu de ses plaintes déchirantes. Il peinait de réaliser qu'il venait de voir Merlin rendre son dernier souffle et ce Pendragon qu'il deviendrait surement un jour, prenait une main du brun pour y déposer un dernier baiser. Se voir dans un monde où il n'y aurait plus son sorcier était une telle douleur qu'il ne saurait pas s'il y survivrait. Se contempler en train de pleurer la personne qu'il chérissait était une telle torture qu'il avait envie de quitter cet horrible cauchemar !_

_Il recula en secouant nerveusement la tête. Dans l'incapacité de s'arrêter de hoqueter, il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Pourquoi la souffrance devait-elle continuer à lui briser la vie ? Pourquoi devait-il subir autant de pertes ? Merlin ne devrait pas faire partie du lot ! Merlin ne méritait pas ça ! Puis, en s'essuyant les yeux, tout s'estompa lentement. Le brouillard opalin l'entoura avec une certaine douceur qui semblait réussir à apaiser son âme meurtrie. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il aperçut le petit garçon qui posait son regard voilé de peine dans sa direction. Arthur, terrifié de comprendre que cet enfant le voyait, le regarda s'avancer jusqu'à lui. Affolé, il reconnut les traits de son Merlin à travers cette petite bouille enfantine. Alors, la voix essoufflée, il murmura :_

_— Char-les ?_

_L'enfant fit une douloureuse grimace avec ses lèvres qui eut pour effet de le poignarder en même temps que des frissons lui glaçaient le dos. Il y avait dans le comportement de Charles une détermination qui le_ _troubla. Ce dernier posa durement ses petites mains sur ses genoux qui parurent soudainement le brûler :_

_— Père ! Écho ! Écho ! Écho !_

_Avant de retourner dans sa réalité, comme il semblait le comprendre, Arthur vit un éclat bleuté dans les yeux de son fils, un simple éclat qui le suppliait de l'écouter…_

.

Les yeux écarquillés et remplis de perles salées, il bougea ses doigts pour sentir le drap sous son poids « Écho… » se rappela-t-il en se levant doucement pour éviter de réveiller Merlin qui, en baisant tendrement son front, lui chuchota à l'oreille un "je t'aime" empreint de tout son amour. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre de son serviteur, il croisa le regard d'Hunit puis celui de Gaius. Son visage avait dû les affolés car, dans leurs yeux, il ressentait leurs désarrois. Tous les trois seuls dans le laboratoire, le silence s'invita quelques instants, alourdissant encore davantage la tension de la pièce.

— Écho, souffla Arthur en prenant place sur un tabouret.

A ces mots, le médecin planta ses yeux tétanisés dans ceux de son interlocuteur en murmurant :

— Mon dieu.

Le roi pressentait une mauvaise nouvelle. Comme si ce dernier avait compris sa question silencieuse, Hunit, telle une mère, prit les mains d'Arthur tout en écoutant la voix blanche du vieil homme :

— J'espérais que cela ne soit pas l'Écho, soupira-t-il en laissant ses larmes couler à travers son souffle entrecoupé.

Gaius cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour reprendre contenance mais, aux traits déformés qu'affichaient ce dernier, Arthur déglutit en sentant sa gorge se serrer :

— Écho, reprit le médecin, est une maladie rare qui touche les puissants sorciers, elle,… soupira-t-il fortement de peur,… elle permet au malade de voir son avenir mais elle le déstabilise selon l'importance du futur qu'il lui est dévoilé,… c'est pour cela que Merlin n'arrive plus à réfléchir par lui-même,… Écho, comme son nom l'indique, l'envoie à des instants qu'il vivra et qui se réalisera…

Gaius se tut en passant des doigts au bord de ses yeux avant de finir par annoncer l'inévitable :

— Elle atteint le cerveau, sire et,… elle est mortelle.

— Noooon, gémit Arthur qui se leva d'un coup sec en plissant des paupières.

Une main dans la chevelure, ses narines se contractèrent au rythme de sa respiration lente et stressée. Il était en train de perdre pieds. Merlin ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça.

— Je n'ai pas pu rêver de sa mort, Gaius,… pleura-t-il en dissimulant sa bouche vibrante d'une main,… Merlin, il,… il est,… nooon,… ce n'est pas vrai…

Plus il parlait et plus ses larmes reprenaient de plus belle, enserrant sa poitrine avec violence. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'en fixant de ses yeux flous Hunit qui pleurait en silence, il ne pouvait pas admettre que tout cela n'ait aucun sens ! Le roi, les lèvres retroussées, tendit rageusement sa mâchoire en grinçant des dents lorsqu'il posa subitement son regard sur le vieil homme :

— Si Charles est notre fils,… il est aussi sorcier,… c'est lui qui m'a donné le nom : Écho, dit-il avec espoir,… il savait quand notre Merlin était là,… il,… dites-moi, supplia-t-il en mordant sa lèvre du haut, qu'on peut le sauver…

Arthur sentit violemment ses genoux lui bruler, le forçant à hurler de douleur. Les mains tremblantes par toute cette découverte, il releva les pans de son bas jusqu'en haut des cuisses qui, à la grande stupéfaction de Gaius et d'Hunit, dévoilaient deux marques de petites mains.

— Charles, chuchota le roi.

**.**

**à suivre**

**Chapitre 4Bis : Le maitre des seigneurs (assez court mais permet de voir le côté de Charles)**

_( Non, interdiction de tendre la corde, sinon, je ne pourrais pas écrire la suiiiittteeee)_

_Je ne posterai rien la semaine prochaine, je ne serais pas à porter de mon pc._

**.**


	6. Entre act 1 : Le maitre des seigneurs

Bonne lecture !

**Catégorie** : Romance / Hurt / Confort / Ansgt / **Mpreg**

_Toute l'histoire que je crée autour de Charles sort totalement de ma tête... ça, je crois que vous l'aurez compris. En espérant que vous aimerez. Je speed un peu donc Bonne lecture ! Merci pour les reviews, au guest, voilà le chapitre qui marque la fin de la première partie._

**.**

**Entre rêve et réalité : d'une rive à l'autre**

* * *

**Entre act 1 : Le maitre des seigneurs  
**

**.**

Il y avait des pouvoirs qui dépassaient parfois la compréhension des hommes. Des pouvoirs encore ignorés. Lorsque Charles naquit de l'amour de ses pères, il était différent. Il était sorcier, certes et tout comme Merlin, il était aussi prédestiné à faire de grandes choses.

Sa magie était aussi instinctive que celle de son jeune père magicien. Elle était son essence, son air,… sa raison d'être ce qu'il était. Il était le fruit d'un amour presque imaginaire. Lui, l'enfant de deux hommes qui avaient chacun un destin bien rempli. Charles ressentait leurs émotions. Leur amour transcendait ses veines et comme la magie de Merlin, il détenait aussi la légère part de son père Pendragon. Ce dernier, né grâce à elle, n'avait jamais su qu'elle sommeillait quelque part au fond de lui.

Charles, du haut de ses trois ans, avait grandi au milieu des histoires que lui racontaient oncle Gauvain. Quand il avait la permission de ses pères, il courait souvent jusque dans l'aile des chevaliers pour entendre encore et encore ces légendes où, comme tous les enfants, il désirait être l'acteur principal : le gentil qui anéantissait les méchants. Merlin lui disait que lorsqu'il serait en âge de comprendre le monde de la magie, il lui présenterait Kilgarah et Aithusa. Charles l'adorait tout comme il aimait aussi son père aîné, Arthur. Il ne manquait jamais d'affection. Il était un petit prince choyé de tous les gens du royaume et avec un tel entourage, il était heureux.

Offrant des éclats de rire aux chevaliers jusqu'à tenir la main de son meilleur ami Pearce, le fils de Lancelot et de Guenièvre, il croquait sa petite vie à pleine dent. La paix régnait au royaume et Merlin rédigeait les nouvelles lois magiques. Une simple petite existence d'un petit prince… que demander de plus ? Pourtant, un jour, dans sa tête d'enfant sorcier, tout allait basculer. Depuis que son jeune père était enceint, il y avait autour de ce dernier une aura étrange. Trop petit pour tout comprendre, la joie d'être grand frère avait pris le dessus, oubliant cette auréole qui éblouissait par moments le corps de ce père.

Le jour où, en pénétrant dans la chambre, il montait sur le lit et que Merlin gifla sa main, il avait compris que ce n'était pas _tout à fait_ son père. L'auréole blanche lui indiquait que le sien n'était plus là. Bouleversé de ne rien comprendre, lorsqu'il revint le voir, dans ses bras, son âme d'enfant fut rassurée parce que la magie de ce Merlin était la même que celle de son vrai papa mais, pourquoi ne disait-il rien à son autre père ? Il y avait dans les yeux océan de ce sorcier, une peur que tout cela soit irréel. Ce papa Merlin n'était-il pas encore avec le roi ?

Une nuit, en haut de sa tour préférée, il contemplait le ciel étoilé comme si l'univers aurait pu lui donner les réponses à ses questions. Charles était peut-être petit mais il savait ce qu'était la mort. Alors, en pleurant de comprendre que son papa allait mourir, il reniflait en écoutant la brise lui murmurer des mots de réconfort. Au son de ces doux petits bruits, son corps se balançait au gré du souffle du vent.

Papa lui racontait que la source de leur pouvoir venait de la terre et qu'elle était liée à leur magie. Aussi rêveur que ce dernier, il sourit à travers ses larmes quand la mélodie prit enfin des mots plus compréhensibles pour son âge : « Écho, dis-lui Écho mon enfant… ». Les yeux grands ouverts, il rit en hochant de la tête. La magie qui dansait au fond de lui était satisfaite de ses mots alors, dès qu'il reverrait son papa pas _tout à fait lui_, il le lui dirait.

Mais, le Merlin qui passait ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux et Charles essayait de le prévenir. Le temps passa et son papa pas _tout à fait le sien_ n'était pas revenu. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas réussir à l'avertir. Le jour où les jumeaux vinrent au monde, il avait senti la magie de son jeune père qui allait rendre à la terre ce qu'elle lui avait offert. Charles qui n'avait pas le droit de voir ses pères à cause de la fatigue que subissait Merlin, savait que Gaius lui mentait. Il savait que le sorcier était malade et que le roi Pendragon lui disait au revoir. Alors, sa magie qui était en train de s'énerver au fond de ses entrailles l'intima qu'il devait absolument les voir. Quand le médecin quitta définitivement la chambre, il patienta quelques minutes puis il poussa la porte sans la grincer.

La première chose qui l'intrigua fut d'apercevoir son père Pendragon pas _tout à fait lui_, juste à côté de leur lit. Il détourna rapidement les yeux en se disant que ce dernier allait surement l'écouter. Si son jeune papa ne l'entendait pas, peut-être, le plus âgé le ferait-il ? Puis, en fermant des paupières, il devait renvoyé le Merlin de l'autre époque pour que le sien puisse mourir en paix. Quel sentiment, ce petit garçon courageux, avait-il dû supporter en se disant cela ?

Les larmes aux yeux, il priait intérieurement pour que cet avenir change et pour que ses pères puissent être un jour fier de lui. Il fit le vide en lui. Il ne voulait pas assister à cet adieu parce qu'il ne devait pas exister... Quand tout fut fini, il hurla à son père pas _tout à fait lui_ "Echo !" et en le voyant aussi bouleversé que son vrai père, il partit en courant jusqu'en haut de sa tour parce qu'il ne savait pas si cela avait marché.

Sanglotant toutes les larmes de son petit corps, il avait échoué. Papa ne survivrait pas !

.

Il y avait des pouvoirs qui dépassaient parfois la compréhension des hommes. Des pouvoirs encore ignorés. Lorsque Charles naquit de l'amour de ses pères, il était différent. Il était sorcier, certes mais il était aussi le maitre des seigneurs des dragons. A genoux, les mains en avant, Charles pleurait en silence la mort de son jeune père. Les yeux fermés, sa magie lui murmurait d'une voix enchanteresse de lever son regard vers le ciel.

— Bonjour, petit sorcier, souffla Kilgarah qui se posait à ses côtés.

Les dents serrées, l'enfant écarquilla ses yeux humides puis, sans bouger, le grand dragon se pencha en s'inclinant devant lui.

— Je sais ce que tu as fait, murmura la bête que Charles n'avait encore jamais rencontrée.

Les larmes dévalant les joues, il secoua la tête en posant une main contre le visage écailleux du dragon.

— Tu es le fils du plus grand sorcier, n'ai pas peur de tes pouvoirs petit homme.

Un sanglot franchit de la gorge de Charles qui plissa des paupières devant l'incompréhension de ses mots.

— Merlin ne t'a rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Kilgarah leva son regard au ciel avant de refixer l'enfant. Il y avait dans les astres une réponse qu'il pouvait donner au fils de son seigneur.

— Le futur auquel tu appartiens semble lentement changer…

Charles, le cœur battant, sourit enfin en s'essuyant les yeux.

— Viens, monte que je te raconte mon histoire avant que tout ne s'efface…

Ainsi, le petit seigneur des dragons vola à travers le ciel en écoutant la vie de ce dernier. Le cœur rempli de joie, Charles vivait ses derniers instants avant que le monde qu'il ne connaisse ne subisse le changement désiré : la survie de Merlin… Le visage offert au vent, il plissait des paupières en riant de bon cœur et la poitrine gonflée à bloc, il écarta ses bras. Le courant d'air qui l'effleurait semblait ne faire qu'un avec ces deux êtres. La chevelure brune dansant au gré du souffle, l'enfant écoutait les notes d'une mélodie que lui dédiait la nature.

Kilgarah avait au-dessus de lui, celui qui devait, un jour, veillait sur la sauvegarde de sa progéniture qu'Aithusa gardait précieusement auprès d'elle… Charles Pendragon était destiné à rétablir la lignée des dragons parce qu'il avait été élu pour devenir le maitre des futurs seigneurs des dragons… Mais, l'enfant avait choisi ses pères… l'enfant, à peine conscient de ce qu'il venait d'engendrer, avait offert sa vie… alors, impuissant devant la décision de ce petit sorcier, entre les airs du temps qui commençait à fusionner le passé à ce futur, il lui racontait la vie d'un royaume, celle que les souverains connaissaient.

Charles ne parlait peut-être pas encore le langage des dragonniers et quoi qu'aurait pu décider Kilgarah, ce dernier n'aurait rien pu changer parce qu'il était soumis aux ordres de ce petit garçon avant même qu'il ne sache parler. Acceptant cette fin, il lâcha ses douloureuses larmes pour l'enfant qui ne connaissait pas les lois de l'ancienne religion. Charles avait un cœur aussi tendre que son jeune père et une détermination aussi forte que son père aîné. Un jour, surement, quelqu'un dirait que là-haut, dans le ciel, un enfant avait sauvé son père d'une maladie rare : Écho.

Tous les deux faits de la même essence semblaient être en accord avec ce choix… et dansant à travers le temps qui s'évanouissait lentement, seul le grognement de Kilgarah parut s'insérer entre ses airs pour que son "lui" passé comprenne ce futur qui ne verrait jamais le jour : « Ce qui est encore inachevé peut être évité »

**.**

**Voilà pour la première partie.**

**A suivre  
**

**.**

**Récap : **Charles distinct son vrai papa sorcier à Merlin du passé à cause de l'aura que ce dernier dégage.

Et si vous avez saisi la fin alors, attendez-vous à quelques bouleversements... mais avant cela, je reposerais votre cœur avec la romance Merthur dans la seconde partie...

**.**


End file.
